


Bunny Farm

by Serenity9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry Potter, Dark Lord Harry Potter, Dark Severus Snape, Good Severus Snape, Mentor Severus Snape, Multi, Other, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter, Somewhat Good Voldemort (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity9/pseuds/Serenity9
Summary: Plot bunnies collection, feel free to adopt one.





	1. Foreword

Plot bunnies that piled up in my laptop. 

Feel free to adopt one or more provided the stories following these guidelines:

1\. Severus and Harry in same side, the winning side.

2\. No slash or femslash.

3\. No rape or underage sex.

4\. No overpowered character or time-travel fix it all.

5\. No omnipotent Dumbledore.

6\. The character must at least retain some of their canonical personalities.

7\. Please send the link of the new story.


	2. Tom Riddle and Hogwarts Founders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom Marvolo Riddle finally found the Chamber of Secret, but the monster inside was not the only secret it held.

_"Open"_

A young boy, no older than 14 years old, crouched low in front of an unused sink in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardly. He looked tense and the dark ring under his eyes hide his handsome features.

He had every right to look tensed too. It was almost midnight, far past after curfew, and he was in the girl's lavatory.

But he couldn't help it, he had spent 3 and half years to research all he could about his ancestry. Even since he was visited by the strange man who told him magic was real and they were wizard, many small strange details came flooding his brain. And it all led to one big question, who were his parents and why did he grow up in a muggle orphanage?

He didn't believe that he was a muggleborn. Since he could remember, he knew deep down that his mother was as strange as he was. And now that he knew the truth, he knew that his mother must be a witch.

He had no lead about his origin, except the fact that he had a very rare gift of snake language. Everyone said that the gift was both rare and heredity. And the most known parselmouth was none other than Salazar Slytherin, one of the Hogwarts Founder and the Founder of his house.

He then drowns himself in all information about Salazar Slytherin that he could get his hand on. Almost every book had a similar information. Salazar Slytherin felt that only pureblood deserved the education of Hogwarts and tried to convince his fellow Founder to only accept the purebloods. But his opinion led into constant rift between him and Godric Gryffindor and when he failed to sway them, he built a secret chamber, stuck a monster that could be controlled by his heir only to purge the school from those unworthy, and left Hogwarts never to return.

It was in a small, dusted, ancient looked book from a shady bookstore in Knocturn Alley that the young boy found an interesting piece of information. Slytherin's heir could supposedly feel the entrance of the Chamber of Secret.

He spent all his free time after the school year begin to stalking the corridors in Hogwarts, tried to searched the Chamber. And tonight, he finally found it.

***

The snakes ornament crafted on the sink moved as soon as the hiss escaped his lips, formed a tunnel big enough for an adult to jump in. And jump in did the boy, barely aware of the midnight bell that marked the start of Halloween.

He landed on a surprisingly soft moss in a very dark space.

Tentatively, he lit up his wand and had to shield his eyes from the bright blue light. He waved his wand around, he was standing in a middle of big and long round shaped corridor. The wall reached almost eight meters tall and decorated with torches.

An idea formed and he hesitantly hissed _"Light"_

Immediately, the torches sprang up and basked him with warm of fire and the corridor became much much brighter. Still, there was no sign of the exit.

But he paid little mind. All he knew was that he was able to open the Slytherin's Chamber. He, almost undoubtedly, was The Salazar Slytherin descendant. The only thing left was to find the monster and maybe he could finish what his great ancestor trying to do.

If he could prove his ancestry, no doubt he would be respected, well known in the wizarding world. And he would never have to return to the hellhole some called home.

***

After minutes of nerve wrecking journey, he finally stepped in in a big chamber. The wall was glowing elegant silver under the torches flame and the ceiling supported by numerous pillars which, strangely, painted in green and soft shade of red.

There was a big statue by the shape of giant face of an old man with long beard on the far end of the chamber and the boy felt strange urge to speak with it.

Still guided by the strange magic, he opened his mouth and hissed

_"Speak to me Slytherin, the greatest of the Hogwarts four"_

No soon after, the mouth of the now-identified-as-Slytherin statue slowly opened. A heavy slithering sound could be heard and despite his earlier certainty, the boy was in the verge of shaking with fear.

A very big snout came first, followed by the body of the biggest snake the boy ever imagined.

There was a loud thump as the full body of roughly 20 meters snake hit the ground and even without raised its body, its body diameter almost as tall as the boy.

It hissed loudly and circling the still frozen boy. _"Who dared disturbed my sleep?"_

The boy gulped at the dangerous tone but braced himself and draw to his full height _"My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, descendant of the Great Slytherin and by extension, your current master"_

The giant snake circled the boy once again as if sizing him up. But its next hiss sound calmer and Tom could recognize masculine tone.

_"It has been many, many years. You are the first come to claim that title, and you do speak in our language."_

The enormous reptile then flicked his tongue. Tom shut his eyes in fear as the forked tip licked his chest and face.

_"Yess, I do recognize the blood that flow through your vein however diluted it is. You do indeed who you claimed to be. Tell me young one, why do you seek me now?"_

_"I aim to finish what your master began"_ Tom answered simply but firmly.

The snake hissed what could be defined as surprise _"And what did my master not finish that you want to?"_

Tom furrowed his eyebrows but dismissed the question as a test to test his mirth

_"To purge this school from the filthy Mudblood and Halfblood"_

This time, there was no mistake of the surprised hiss.

_"Who spread the lie?!"_

Tom jumped and almost peed himself when the chamber shook violently, courtesy of an angry snake.

He seemed to feel his fear for his next hiss sound somewhat calm

_"I do not understand what you said, young one. Would you please tell me why you think my master want me to murder students?"_

_"I read it in history. Didn't Slytherin want that only pureblood had the luxury of education at Hogwarts and created you to purge the school from whoever unworthy?"_

_"How.."_ the snake trailed off and shake his big head _"The first one to come and yet history had been lost. You called those with mixed blood a filth, but aren't you one of those?"_

Tom blinked _"What do you mean?"_ he hissed, anger began to rise

_"You are not a pureblood, therefore by your own words, aren't you a filth?"_

_"I am not like those filthy mudblood. I am descendant of Salazar Slytherin and my blood is the purest"_

The snake cocked his head in amusement _"Why yes, just because you are Salazar's descendant, doesn't mean you are a pureblood. In fact, I recall that Salazar's own wife was a muggleborn. Therefore, you definitely had a muggle blood in you. However, I can smell that you yourself is born from a muggle, did you not?"_

_"Lies! My parents are our kind, I just knew it!"_ Tom shouted, frothing.

_„I can smell your impurity, little boy.”_ The basilisk answered, amused _“There´s nothing to be ashamed of. The important thing is that your magic is strong”_

The young Slytherin preened as Salazar´s own familiar praised him. But something still not _“Why do you say that blood doesn´t matter? Didn´t Salazar Slytherin wanted to purge the school from the mudbloods?”_

_“Of course not!”_ the serpent thundered _“Every magical child was welcomed here. Hogwarts was built to be a sanctuary for every magical being that needed it”_

Tom couldn´t helped but took a step back, away from the enraged reptile, wondering just what the hell was going on.

Suddenly, a musical thrill was echoed in the damp chamber. The Slytherin heir watched in awe as a bright red phoenix appeared in a ball of fire.

The basilisk raised his head to meet the mythical bird _“Well met, Fawkes. It had been too long”_

The phoenix, Fawkes, answered in a short thrill.

_“True, my brother. I fear that the safe haven we built together had been lost in time. Our history was distorted, in death we were forgotten. Now the time had come for us to reclaim our right. Wake Helga and Rowena, dear brother. They will not be pleased to miss it”_

As Tom´s jaw hit the ground, the phoenix disappeared again in his fire and the basilisk shrunk until suddenly, it was a man who were standing before him.


	3. Saving the Diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus followed a student who broke the curfew. But he soon found himself in an impossible situation.

On Samhain 1981, 21 years old Severus Snape swore an unbreakable vow to do anything to protect his childhood friend and crush, Lily Evans Potter's, only son, baby Harry James Potter, the only piece of his Lily left in the world.

Eleven years later, as he laid petrified, silenced, and suspended on thin air in the deep of Hogwarts bowel, heart beating faster than ever, the Potion Master deeply wishing he could turn back time to cancel the damn vow, no much earlier before he took the damn ugly tattoo that was bared on his left forearm, back before he was trapped to be a pawn between two masters, back when he was still having his freedom.

Though petrified, the Head of Slytherin House still able to feel the damned Potter boy moved behind him. In front of him an older teenager slowly approached, his face was not one Severus could recognize despite the teen wearing a Slytherin Uniform complete with shining Prefect Badge. The boy, he noted, looked like a little transparent, kind of a more solid spectre. As he took his left hand with his ghostly hand though, his Dark Arm began to twinge, and the black eyes widened in fear.

Pure unadulterated pain, not dissimilar with Cruciatus Curse though not that intense, flow through his entire body as one finger touch the snake accompanied by a string of hissing. Severus could literally see his magic and life force being siphoned out of his body even if his snake tattoo seemed to rose from his arm and began hissing. His last coherent thought before he black out was that he wished he wasn't so keen to play a damn bloody hero and left the Potter brat alone.

***************************

_Flashback:_

_Severus Snape was making his night round at the second floor when he saw a blur turned on the next corner. Scowled, the Potion Professor chased the wandering student until the child darted to the girl's restroom even though the student clearly wore a male uniform. His scowl deepened as Severus quickened his pace, tried to intercept him, and the girl he secretly rendezvous with, before they got too extreme._

_What he found in the bathroom though, not a pair of older students but a second years Gryffindor stood in front of a gaping hole that formed from the sink._

_Severus' heart leaped as the child lurched forward and disappeared into the darkness. Without thinking, the adult wizard jumped after him to a dimly lit ancient tunnel._

_"Potter! come back here!"_

_The boy ignored him, instead he run to the opposite direction, forcing Severus to chase him, again. He vowed to make the impertinent brat gutted the most disgusting potion ingredients he could find for a month followed by scrubbing cauldron without magic until the term ended._

_Potter led him to a gate that opened to am antechamber decorated with snake-shaped fountain that with a big statue of old man's head on the far end._

_It was just when the Potion Master made a move to grab the suddenly still boy that he was blindsided and subdued in a mere minute._

_Flashback End_

*********************************

It was the sound of scratching quills that brought Severus back to consciousness. Years of being spy enabled him to go from slumber into instant awareness in mere seconds and he stilled himself, strained his four senses to try to assess his situation.

He was laying on a firm mattress, still clad in his professor robes, unrestrained and seemed like under no spell, much to his relief. Smell of old moulds and dampness told him that he was underground, most likely still in the strange chamber under the school. And from the sound of the quill and breathing, he deduced that only one other person was present.

Very carefully, the spy moved his arm slightly, just enough to make sure he could still do it. He was surprised to find that his left arm sustained no damage from whatever the Dark Lord's apparition did.

"I know you are awake"

The voice startled Severus and only his iron control prevented him from flinching. He heard sound of clothes rustling, footsteps, and felt a powerful rush of magic approached where he lay.

Knowing that it was futile to pretend, Severus opened his eyes.

The room he was in was made of stone and light only by a candle chandelier that hung from the ceiling. A big bookshelf towered beside a work table on the far end was to his right was an ancient looking fireplace. There were no windows there and Severus noted with disappointment that the only escape routed was the door that was blocked by something that moved.

Severus quickly averted his gaze to meet his captor. The first thought was that it was one Harry Potter. However, seconds later he noticed that this Harry Potter oozed power that could easily rivalled the Headmaster, nevermind the Dark Lord. This Harry Potter's bright green eyes shone with wisdom, burden, and pain far beyond his age.

"You are not Harry Potter" Severus all but growled, oh how he wished that he had his wand "Who are you?"

The stranger gave an eyesmile "I am Harry Potter, in this life that is"

Severus' eyes widened "What are you saying? That you are reincarnated?" he scoffed.

The 'Not-Harry-Potter' smirked "We are live in a place where ghosts exist, the old can be an infant again, human can turn into animal, there is a creature that is reborn again and again. What make you think that reincarnation is not real?"

"To bring back the dead is the blackest magic" Severus countered.

"True, nothing can bring the dead back to life. That is, if they are fully dead"

"What do you mean by that? Either you live or die" Severus narrowed his eyes at the cryptic answer.

"Normally, yes. But sometimes, though it is very rare, a witch or wizard pouring their magic so much into an object that they left a part of their magic, and thus, their soul behind when they die. They don't become a ghost for even ghosts have their full soul and as their body unable to carry on, they became wanderers, wandered on the earth unseen and unheard. When an unborn foetus died, they are able to possess the empty vessel and, providing their magic match, able to become one with the body, thus having chance to live again. Until the new body's death. The only way for them to be fully dead was destroyed the object that carried their magic"

Severus only barely to keep the stoic mask on while listening to the stranger's explanation. He wanted very much to scoff and wave away the story, but he remembered a comment he heard from the Bloody Baron back when he was still a student

_"As much as I regret being a ghost, I am having it easier than the wanderers. At least my soul is still intact and I can be seen and heard"_

"You mean, the real Harry Potter..."

"When Lily Potter was eighteen weeks pregnant, she got haemorrhage and -as the Potters was in the Hogwarts at the time-, wa brought to the infirmary. Madam Poppy Pomfrey firecalled the Healers from St. Mungo as she predicted that she had miscarriage. However, when the Healers did a scan, he found out that the bleeding was from the uterus, not the womb."

Severus' eyes glazed as he, too, thought back at that day. He wasn't a professor yet, but he heard it from one of the Death Eater who mock giving him sympathies as his fondness of Lily Evans was wide known. If the man spoke the truth, it would mean that the foetus truly died that time and was replaced by that Wanderer, whoever he was.

"What is your intention with the Dark Lord?" Severus had to know that. After all, in all senses he was the Harry Potter he vowed to protect. He started to regret his action more and more.

Green eyes narrowed "What do you mean?"

"Don't play with me. The boy with you earlier was the Dark Lord. I don't know why or how he become teenager again but I do know who he is"

The physically twelve years old clapped slowly "Very perceptive. Just what I expected from an accomplished spy."

Severus couldn't halt the growl that erupted from his throat.

He raised his hands in a surrender gesture "Calm down, I am not mocking you. To answer your question, he is technically not Voldemort. Tell me, do you ever hear the word Horcrux?"

Severus felt the blood drained from his skin "I do. Don't tell me the Dark Lord has made a Horcrux"

"Good, I don't need to explain then. Yes, Tom Marvolo Riddle had made three Horcrux before he went mad and fancied himself as Dark Lord. Before you flipped out, let me finish. Tom was an orphan that grow up in a poor countryside muggle orphanage. He was regarded as a freak because his magic, not that he knew what it was. So, when he found out that there were others like him, he strived to learn everything about wizarding world. Like so many before and after him, he was lured by Dark Magic and without a mentor to guide him, he didn't know that opening a Dark Magic book would compulsed him to delve deeper. He fell into the trap and made his first Horcrux at age sixteen not knowing it cost him his sanity and sank even deeper until Voldemort is more a beast than human."

"Wait, first Horcrux? How many Horcruxes he made?"

The Wanderer tapped his chin "Seven is the maximal number. Based on his insanity when I face him last year, I would say seven."

"And I am assumed the apparition before was the soul from the first Horcrux. He was draining my life force" Severus stiffened as a bell rang in his head "You want to revive him"

"Correct. Made no mistake, Professor Snape, I held no love for the monster called Voldemort. But I have learned about this Tom Riddle, he hadn't sink too deep to be pulled out and I am convinced that with a right guidance, he could still be saved. He made a wrong choice, true, but he had regretted it"

"How do you know he is sincere? From what Albus told me, he is a great actor since child, fooling everyone including his teachers. How can you sure he doesn't do the same to you?"

He smirked "Because magic has recognized me as his Head of Family and I use the Head prerogative to forbid him to lie to me."

The Potion Master's eyes widened as the real identity of the Wanderer dawned on him "Salazar Slytherin" he whispered

The faux boy's silence confirmed his accusation better than any response.

Severus gulped, which didn't go unnoticed by the Founder.

"Relax, professor. I mean no harm"

"Even to the muggleborns?" he asked suspiciously.

The student pouted, which suited his young face but strange when you knew who inhabited the body "I may dislike them and disapprove their presence here, but I certainly would not attack children"

"Evidence proved otherwise" the Potion professor pointed out about the petrification of one cat and one student that happened since the term began, in which case Harry Potter became the first witness.

Salazar sighed "It wasn't me, I swear on my magic. It was diary Tom possessed a student and accidentally released Salina. I was actually tried to find her to stop the attack"

"Salina?"

The big mass that blocked the room's exit shifted and Severus' eyes widened as the colossal serpent unwind herself. He absently noted a strange glimmer on her eyes that indicated some kind of charm.

He paled "A basilisk?"

"Yes. Salina is my familiar, I left her in slumber here before Godric banished me from the castle. My heir supposed to wake her in emergency and she shall protected the students. All of them. Unfortunately, the legend deteriorated until it was believed that I left a monster to kill off all muggleborns. Tom was unable to control her and as I instructed her to defend the school, she was out for blood"

"Why did he banish you?"

The ex-Founder sighed "I got cursed by an enemy when a dark wizard attacked Hogwarts. The curse attacked my mind and made me got the impression that everyone I met bore an ill will toward me. I became paranoid and Godric had no choice but to banish me from the school after I attack a student, coincidentally a Muggleborn, because I thought he wanted to kill me. Unfortunately, still under the effect of the curse, I convinced that Godric was siding with my would-be murderer and swore in front of majority of the school to take a revenge on him. In truth though, I wholly approved his action. I was a danger for the students and he just did what he need to protect the school like all four of us swear when Hogwarts opened"

Severus pursed his lips, he didn't know if he believed the story. The Founder of the Serpent House was known for his cunning, which was also clear in the way he managed to perfectly pull out as an innocent twelve years old, after all. But in that moment, the professor didn't have much choice seeing as he was at disadvantage.

The physically preteen observed Severus with his mysterious green eyes for a long minute before nodded to himself

"Come, professor. It's time for us to return to our chamber. Dawn is fast approaching" he pocketed the black book he held in his hand.

Severus reluctantly obeyed. He followed the smaller wizard through the big hall where he lost his consciousness.

They walked in silent. However, Salazar turned when they arrived at the bottom of the opening

"I must warn you that I've casted a secrecy spell. You will not be able to tell anyone what happened in this chamber. In fact, you can't even say you've been in here."

Severus stiffened "What do you want from me?"

He smiled serenely "Your knowledge. I haven't been in Britain for almost a century and Tom had been in the diary for almost fifty years. We both desperately needed more information about Voldemort and the current state of the Wizarding World. And, Tom will need someone to guide him, a mentor to prevent him from falling in the same hole as his main soul piece."

Severus' jaw dropped "Me? Mentoring the young Dark Lord wannabe? You do realize that this tattoo is not just a decoration, aren't you?" he flexed his left arm.

Salazar only grinned "Ah yes, the Dark Mark. It was why we lure you here. Tom can sense the Mark even from the diary, and I have to admit that I almost strangle Dumbledore for allowing a Death Eater teaches the students. Although considering he hired Voldemort possessed professor last year..." he trailed off before shaking his head

"Anyways, I planned to use you to resurrect Tom. It'll kill two birds with one stone. However, it seems like you somehow managed to obtain the loyalty of the serpent in your mark. It fought hard when Tom started to drain you."

"What?" Severus could honestly hear his brain came to a startling halt.

"It was a surprise for us too, we didn't even know it was sentient. It was what saved your life. It told us everything about your role in the war which convinced us about where your loyalty lies. I even know about the Vow you take to protect me"

The preteen's voice was sounded far away as the Potion Professor stared unblinking at the faded tattoo. He didn't know what to think or do.

He was vaguely aware of the small hand that guided him through the stair to emerge in the girl's bathroom again.

"I will give you two weeks to think, I'll leave you alone during that time unless you seek me out first. Just please note that both of our goal is peace in our world, even for the muggleborns and squibs. Our number is already small enough as it is, further bloodshed could very well be our doom"

Severus could only nod absentmindedly as the small figure withdraw an odd looking cloth from his pocket and disappeared under it.

He quickly made his way to his chamber. He had so much to think about.

\-----------------------------------------------------

True to his words, the second years Gryffindor didn't seek him at all. He seemed to even avoid Severus so that the only time he saw him was in the Potion Class, where the boy also kept his head down, and occasionally during the meal in Great Hall.

Exactly fortnight after his impromptu visit to the legendary chamber, however, Severus came back from his round only to find the boy leaned leisurely against the subtle snake craving that marked his personal quarter's entryway.

Severus stopped dead in his tracks. Only the Head of Slytherin House and the Headmaster knew the exact location of his chamber, any other persons came through the guest entry which located on the back of his office.

Potter chuckled "It's nice to see that tradition is still held even after all this time."

The Potion Master narrowed his eyes "Don't tell me it used to be your chamber"

"For some time, I built it specially for my House's Head"

Severus couldn't help but arched his eyebrow, impressed.

"Don't you want to invite me in? I believe the private ward in the chamber is more secure than in your office. Or we can go to my chamber if you're uncomfortable with me being in your private place"

Severus sighed and stroked the snake's head with his finger "Stay in the living room and don't go snooping around" he warned as he held the opening for the slim preteen to enter. He knew the boy would respect his privacy as he had no doubt that had Potter wished it, he could easily enter his chamber without waiting for him.

Potter looked at the room which was dominated by huge bookshelves and painted in earthly colour and whistled "I have to admit that you have a good taste. It looks far better than when I own it"

"Yes, well" Severus coughed, secretly felt proud at the compliment "Do take a seat"

The Gryffindor obeyed and plopped down on the visitor's sofa while the Potion Master sunk into his own armchair.

Potter tilted his head at him, suddenly all business "So, what is your decision?"

Severus didn't answer immediately. He let the silence stretch for a minute longer

"I will admit that while I am opposed the Dark Lord, I also can't picturing myself living in an ideal world that Albus Dumbledore want to build. He was too... light and -dare I say- naïve that he can't accept even the slightest grey. I am not a nice man nor will I be one. However, I also not a psychopath like many of the Dark Lord's followers. Both sides of this war dissatisfied me, but I will need more information and some reassurances before making my decision"

"I know your dilemma. I've been researching as well and finding that both Light and Dark sides equally appalling. What I want is to create the third side that is a balance between both sides. I can't condone using Unforgivable Curses but also will not hesitate to severe an enemy's head had he possess threat to me or my loved one."

"That's what Albus lacking" Severus murmured "During the first war, he forbade his followers to use lethal force, claiming that they deserved to get a second chance. He claimed that because I repented, the other Death Eaters should be given the chance to do so also. Because of that prohibition, the Light side suffered many deaths that should be avoidable."

Potter just hummed.

Severus looked straight at the small preteen who didn't even flinched under the scrutiny.

"I am inclined to support you, but I do have some conditions of my own"

"I can't guarantee that I'll fulfil it before knowing your conditions, but I will do my best to comply and if I disagree with something perhaps we can discuss it"

The Potion Master nodded, it was more than what his two previous -and current- masters offered "First, I want a way out. I've been trapped in this goddamn war far too long. If in any time I want to leave you won't forbid me"

The Gryffindor second year nodded "Fair enough. When you said you want to leave, I swear on my magic that I won't stop you and help smuggled you out of the country myself if it's needed"

Severus' eyes widened as magic swirled in the air, he expected to at least negotiate that term if not outright denied, not an approval stamped with magical vow.

"You might be an invaluable asset to this war, professor, but you also have the right to live your own life" Potter said solemnly "What's next?"

The Slytherin took a breath "I don't want to be ordered around mindlessly. If you need me to do something than I better know the reason and has the right to refuse."

"I agree. But I also want you to trust me enough that if something urgent happened, you'll obeyed me without question and I'll explain everything as soon as I can. And I will never blackmail or force you but please don't outright refuse but at least think first about any request you don't like"

Severus pursed his lips but had to acknowledge that he had a point "Very well. However, I will not be on your beck or call, I am not your slave"

"No, you're my ally" Potter replied flatly "Anything else?"

"Not this time"

"Great, then now it's my turn. Like I said, I want to give Tom Riddle a second chance. He has agreed to reabsorb the scattered soul pieces and defeat the main one. Or he could also probably absorb it too. Obviously, we can't revive him now due to the lack of sacrifice. So, I want you two to communicate through the diary. I know it's a little bis risky, but Tom has given his word that he won't try to drain your magic or possess you. At any rate, someone as skilled in Occlumency as you definitely will be able to prevent that"

Severus reluctantly took the offered item. The black book looked harmless, but the Potion Master could feel the low humming of magic thick between its pages. 

Potter didn't stay long after that. He simply thanked Severus for his cooperation and suddenly, Severus was left alone, with only an ominous diary on his hand.


	4. Dark Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It´s Tom Riddle all over again

Severus Snape did not earn his status as a double spy by being ignorant. On the contrary, very few passed his keen eyes which always darted around the surrounding, catching any activities within eyesight and beyond.

Unfortunately, most others were content to take everything face value. They were too lazy or unable to read within the lines and to see beneath the masks.

Which was the reason the Hogwarts' youngest Potion Master -once again- had to suffer through Albus Dumbledore's lecture about the lightness of one Harry Potter.

Severus barely resisting the urge to do a happy jig when the Headmaster at last wrapped the verbal torture with "And if you just try to open your eyes and look past your grudge to James, Severus, you will see that Harry is not the villain you perceive him to be"

"Yes Headmaster" Severus murmured obediently to make the old wizard released him faster.

Dumbledore seemed placated and finally waved him off.

Severus shook his head as he stalked the empty night corridor to his sleeping chamber, wondering why he was even bother talking to the Headmaster since the old man always waved that particular concern off.

Not only the Headmaster, every teachers and staffs alike only had positive opinions on the Boy-Who-Lived. Everyone from Minerva to Septima -who didn't even have him on her class- was enraptured by the fifth years old Gryffindor.

Hell, he even managed to charm Dolores Umbridge who was planted in the Hogwarts to discredit Dumbledore and Potter himself.

But Severus was no fool.

He knew what lies beneath the Golden Gryffindor façade. He had suspected it since the boy's first year and by know, he was one hundred percent sure.

Harry Potter was not the good, little light wizard he projected. He was a budding Dark Lord who -in the Potion Master's opinion- could be a worse threat than Voldemort.

Unfortunately, Severus was the only one who saw the signs, who recognized the danger lurking. The little sly brat had everyone else eating out of his palm, even Dumbledore who Voldemort never managed to fool.

Giving his door the password, Severus stepped into his personal haven.

He rolled his heavy teaching robes off, leaving only his thin shirt and trouser and headed to the bedroom...

When suddenly something big and thick fell down from the ceiling right onto his body.

Severus reacted fast. His mouth was opened to curse in just a second, however the attacker, which turn out to be a giant snake, was faster still. It squeezed his body tightly, forcing the breath out of him.

"Good evening, Professor Snape"

Severus' eyes widened at the calm and collected voice.

A dark shape rising from his previous position in the far darkened room.

The Potion Professor gritted his teeth "Potter. What, pray tell are you doing here, late this night, in my private chamber, and assaulted me? Assaulting teacher is a crime punishable by expulsion"

Harry Potter's expression remained calm "I assure you, professor. I have taken the necessary steps to avoid it. Not that you will tell the Headmaster, wouldn't you?"

"Threatening me now, Potter?"

Potter cocked his head "Just a warning since you seemed to eager to tattle me to the Headmaster for years"

"The Headmaster is blind" Severus spat out, bitterness laced his voice.

"Maybe. But his loss is my gain, isn't it?"

"What do you want from me, Potter?" Severus asked again, his eyes darted to search for an escape route, but the serpent had him truly and well trapped and with it's poisoned fangs just millimetres from his throat, he didn't dare to move a muscle.

Potter smirked "I want to have a chat with you. Do forgive my manner, but I need to make sure that you will listen"

The Potion Master gritted his teeth again.

"You truly are a pain in my arse, Professor, poking your abnormally large nose where it doesn't belong. I used to consider you a challenge I had to overcome in order to earn my rightful place. However, your latest scheme gave me no other option except to warn you. Back off Snape, if you´re still want to life"

Severus clenched his fist in an effort not to tremble in fear “I am afraid that´s not a choice, Mr. Potter. After all, I´ve sworn an oath to protect and help you”

“Oh?” Potter´s grin became shark-like and Severus would´ve run if he wasn´t bound by the snake. He windlessly conjured a chair.

“That changes everything. Please take a seat, professor. We have much to discuss” he then hissed and the serpent slithered off the Potion Master´s body

Seeing no way out, Severus reluctantly obeyed. Internally he pondered about the mess he found himself in, and how much worse his life with his new master would be, because he knew it´s exactly what the younger wizard was for him and they both knew it.


	5. Abandoned Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A freezing boy found his way to Severus´ front door one cold evening.

10 September 1989

Hogwarts Potion master and Head of Slytherin House Severus Snape was just finished gathering Angel's Trumpet flower, a highly poisonous plant that when harvested under moonlight of a full moon right before Lunar eclipse could be a very potent and rare antidote ingredients.

He was about to apparated back to Hogwarts when a hiss made him pause. He was in no mean a Parselmouth but the hiss sound weak and pained. Using his wand to illuminate his surrounding, his keen eyes finally caught a sight of two snakes tangled together. He was mildly surprised as it was mid-November, far too cold for snakes to be outside.

As the light of his wand shone upon the creatures though, his eyes widened. The previously brownish scale turned into glittering rainbow colour under the light which made the snakes more beautiful than even a jewel.

Severus instantly recognized them as magical sunbeam snakes because, unlike their mundane counterpart, the snakes' scales didn't only turned rainbow coloured, but also glowing softly.

The Potion Master felt like jumping in joy. Both magical and mundane sunbeam snakes were originated from Southeast Asian, the magical snakes' shed skin and eggs were precious Potion Ingredients. And it was truly rare and hard to get especially in Europe. 

Severus quickly sent a silent stunner to both snakes and picked them up. Their scales were cold against his hand, he cast a warming charm before spun around, already busy tried to remember where he put his old glass box which could serve as the snakes new home.

************************************************************************

Harry was shivering from the cold. Snow began to fall harder as the predicted storm started and the nine-years-old much too big knitted jumper and boots didn't offer much protection against the vicious wind.

Aunt Petunia had took him with her and Dudley to christmas fair earlier that day as uncle Vernon was away on a business and miss Figg, his usual babysitter, was sick and she did not want Harry to be alone in her house. Of course Harry didn't get to actually see the fair. His aunt dropped him in the public library near the fair with a strict instruction to wait there until she came to collect him.

That was hours ago. Now the library had closed, the sun had gone down long ago and Harry was left standing in front of the door. His feet were achy and he couldn't even sat as the snow froze his bum, he only had a piece of sandwich to eat since last dinner and he was also started to get thirsty. A few pedestrians glancing at his way, but he must look like a street urchin for no one dare approached him.

When the wind got stronger, Harry could no longer stay put. His limb was started to lose feeling and he hesitantly walked away from the library, unshed tear forming in his eyes.

He knew that he was unwanted burden for his relatives and Uncle Vernon and Aunt Marge often threatened to send him to the orphanage, but he never thought he would really be abandoned in the middle of winter in an unfamiliar city. He didn't even know the name of the city.

His uncle and aunt had repeatedly warned Dudley not to talk with strangers, told him all scary things about kidnappers and how Dudley should only ask help from police officer in police station while Harry washed the dishes or eavesdropping from his cupboard. The problem was, Harry did not know where the nearest police station was or what to tell them. He knew his relatives would be displeased if they were being visited by policemen as it would raised question among the nosy neighbourhood and they would surely punish Harry for it.

'Well' Harry thought 'I could just live on the street like the children that helped Sherlock Holmes in the book Mrs. Julie told us in fourth grades. I only need to find a place to sleep and I can get leftover food from restaurant'

Twenty minutes later, Harry found out that it was not as easy as he thought. He had tried to rest in a small alley but the smell was so bad and it was so cold, so he walked again. Then he saw four teenagers fighting each other and he ran like hell when one of them stabbed the other with glinting knife.

Now the wind was really strong, snow started to fall harder, and Harry was miserable, tired, hungry, and freezing. He could barely felt his hand and feet and he was getting scared. He remembered a small bird he had found the previous week that his teacher said had frozen to death and he wondered if he would ended up stiff and blue like the poor bird.

Few steps later, he saw a small house and decided he would have to ask for a shelter for the night. He decided that being kidnapped would be better than frozen to death, at least he would be warm even if he had to work nonstop and eat mouldy bread like uncle Vernon told Dudley. It was not that he never work hard or ate almost spoiled food anyways.

With great effort to move his hand, Harry knocked the front door, hoping with all his heart that the house was not empty.

His pray was heard as the door soon opened with a crack.

The man who opened the door was a tall man with shoulder length black hair that hung like a curtain around pale shallow face with hooked nose and fierce scowl. He wore black clothes that looked like a plain dress and his black eyes sent shiver down the boy's spine.

Harry gulped, now more certain than ever that he would definitely end up being kidnapped.

The man took one look at half freezing Harry and beckoned one long slender finger, silently inviting the boy to come in.

Harry immediately obeyed, let out a relieved sigh at the warm in the house and feeling rather light-headed. He didn't really noticed hand on his back, guiding him to brown sofa near the fireplace, nor a terrarium beside it where two snakes raised their head to take a better look at the guest.

The house owner silently stripped the freezing boy off his damp clothes and bundled him with large fluffy towel and Harry could not stop the content sigh that escaped his lip as he snuggled up the warm fabric, eyeing the merry fireplace with happy feeling.

A large hand touched his shoulder gently "Child, can you move your hand?"

Harry tried to obey, his hand wasn't as stiff and cold as before although still a little bit sore. But he managed to curl and uncurl his fist.

"Good boy" Harry flushed hearing the praise. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon never called him good boy before "Now, try to hold this"

The man stepped into Harry's line of vision, carrying a steaming mug that he carefully handed to Harry.

With his help, the child managed to curl his finger around the warm mug which smelled delicious. Harry shot the man question look, silently asked him what to do with the mug.

"Drink it. It will make you warmer"

Need not anymore encouragement, Harry sipping the delicious liquid. His green eyes widened when he recognised the rich, sweet taste.

"What is it? It tastes like Mars Bar from school nurse office" he exclaimed, oblivious to the frown from the elder man.

"Do you never have hot chocolate before, child?"

Harry shook his head, sipping and savouring more of the delicious drink "Not 'llowed to. But Dudley loves hot choco"

"Dudley?"

"My cousin" Harry answered automatically, most of his mind still concentrated on consuming the warm chocolate "Aunt Petunia always make him hot choco when it's cold"

"I... see. And she did not make hot chocolate for you?"

"Nope. Aunt Petunia said hot choco is not for freaky orphan like me" Harry's eyes started to drop as he finished the last drop of his drink. His hand loosened and the mug would surely crash if the elder man didn't catch it.

Silence for seconds, then "Child, why are you alone in this weather?"

Harry curled up on the sofa "Aunt Petunia take Dudley to the Christmas fair and left me in the library. But the library is closed and I waited and waited but she didn't come. I think she 'bandoned me, so I want to live on the street but so cold and.." the rest of the sentence lost as Harry finally succumbed to sleep.

*****************************************************************

Severus Snape pursed his lips as his uninvited guest snored softly. He was honestly disturbed by the young boy's tale and the matter-of-fact tone he used. The Potion Master knew the boy wasn't lying, which mean he was an orphan who lived with his abusive relatives who may or may not cruelly abandoned him in the middle of winter with nothing but too large and thin clothes.

Now, Severus Snape may be a cold hearted bastard but if it was one thing he hated -tight below the Dark Lord-, it was child abuse. True, he took pleasure in intimidating his students, but he never ever harmed any of them even the most dunderhead Gryffindor.

Resigned that his Christmas holiday was ruined now that he had to sort out the mess with the child as he would not let the child back to his relatives, which would require dealing with muggle authority and bureaucracy, Severus got to his old room to tidy it a little and make it a makeshift guest room for the boy. He had a feeling the child would spend more than a couple of days as his guest while his files been proceeded and he refused to allow the child to spent that time in the Childcare service.

Ten minutes and dozens of Household charms later, the young Potion Master went back downstairs with a pair of transfigurated green pyjamas for the boy. He then gently unwrapped the towel and dressed the slumbering child to the pyjamas.

The child was small and had a peaceful face, his eyelashes fluttering with his breath, yet Severus could still imagine the beautiful green orbs that peered up to him earlier at the doorstep. It was actually what stopped Severus from snapping at the child and inviting him in.

Easing a pair of glasses, and winced at the battered state, Severus' hand brushed against the black hair on the child's forehead, and his breath hitched.

For a lightning bolt scar gleaming under the light from the fire on the boy's forehead.

Shakily, Severus brandished his wand and casted an _Identitas Revelio_ charm.

As he suspected, a bold black name appearing beyond the sleeping boy

**Harry James Potter**

The Potion Master closed his eyes to count thirty then backward. Regaining his emotion again, he silently scooped the too light boy and deposited him to the guest room.

*****************************************************************************

Sound of running water slowly aroused Harry from his deep slumber. At first, he snuggled deeply to the warm and soft mattress, but then the boy frowned for the mattress below him was far softer than his small thin cot in his cupboard. And the cover was far warmer too.

Blinking, the green orbs peered through the bathed in morning sunlight foreign bedroom. The room couldn't be bigger than Dudley's second bedroom but without piles of broken toys, look much more spacious. There was mahogany wardrobe near the door, a desk with tall bookcase took up the wall across the wardrobe and the big window above the desk was covered with green curtain. The bed Harry was slept in was single size bed with blue canopy and matching cover.

The boy wrinkled his eyebrow in confusion. But soon the event if last night came and -as footstep could be heard- he jumped out of the bed as if it burned him.

No sooner after Harry finished tidying up his bed, a knock sounded and the door opened. The tall man who saved him and gave him hot choco came, still in all-black attire

"Good morning, child" he greeted softly "How do you feel?"

Harry tried to move his limbs, beamed at the lack of pain "Great, Mr.." he trailed off, not sure what to call the man as he didn't know his name.

The man sighed "My name is Severus Snape"

"Mr. Snape. My name is Harry Potter, thank you for the hot choco sir, and the bed is very soft, warm and comfortable." he rambled excitedly

"I see. Come now, Harry. I'll show you the bathroom to wash yourself before we have breakfast" Mr Snape beckoned.

Harry hastily obeyed "I can cook real good. Even the ladies from aunt Petunia's garden club said that. What do you like for breakfast, sir?"

Much to his confusion, the tall man's face darkened. Harry took an involuntary step back, preparing for the blow he knew would come. "I'm so sorry, sir"

His apology seemed to snap Mr. Snape back to reality. He crouched down to meet face to face with Harry

"Relax Harry. I'm not angry at you, I apologize if I scared you. The breakfast is already prepared, child. All you need to do is eat it"

Harry felt his mouth fell open "I can eat breakfast?" It was too good to be true, the child didn't remember what was the last time he was allowed to eat breakfast, if ever.

Seeing the man nodded, Harry smiled brightly. maybe getting kidnapped by this man wouldn't be too bad "Thank you sir. I will work really hard to repay you. I can cook for lunch and dinner and clean the house and doing laundry and gardening" 

********************************************************************

Severus was glad he for his Occlumency shield, else he was sure he'll went to Azkaban for torturing and murdering muggles. Not that he would regret it.

He didn't miss the way the little child raised his arm in protective way as if expecting a blow, nor the sheer happiness he displayed when he was told that he could eat breakfast.

He led the skinny boy to the kitchen and fixed him a plateful. Harry watched with huge eyes.

"But sir, where's yours?"

Severus shook his head "I have already eaten, Mr. Potter. Take your time and you may help yourself if you're still hungry"

"Oh no, sir. This is too much already. I'm not sure I can eat it all"

"Eat as much as you can then"

After making sure the child actually ate, Severus retreated to the living room, out of Harry's eyes to compose himself. 

He dropped on the couch, closing his eyes and massaging his temple. 

Harry Potter, the boy he was prepared to hate, the boy he thought as an arrogant, pampered prince who need to be taken down a peg or two. It was completely the opposite of the young boy in his kitchen. He was polite, kind, and humble.

And was abused.

Petunia, Severus should have known that the woman hadn't change from the vindictive, jealous little girl he remembered. He now feeling rather foolish that he once thought she would spoil her nephew, her magical nephew.

Of course he, and he knew pretty much everyone else, wouldn't imagined the woman was cruel enough not only to abandon the child but in winter without a suitable attire nonetheless. 

Hissing sound jolted him back to reality. The Slytherin glanced at the agitated snakes in the terrarium and sighed, remembering that he needed to feed them.

Absentmindedly, he summoned a couple of fat rat, stunned them, and dropped them to the snakes. The reptiles wasting no time in devouring their breakfast and soon, their belly were bulging.

One raised its body halfway through the terrarium glass and Severus ran his hand on the glass as if petting it -he would love to actually pet them, but the bites he got were enough to deter him-.

"You got an easy life aren't you?" he mused out loud "If only I can keep Harry as easily as I keep you. I won't allow him to go back to that horrid muggles, but it will be hard to convince Albus. He was pretty adamant about the Blood Ward, you know. Then again, even if we remove him, there's still question about who will take him in."

The Potion Professor fell silent, hand still rubbing the glass. He didn't know why he was pretending to pet his snake or even talk to them like they would understand him. But he desperately needed to unburden himself and the snakes were the only available target.

"Many will be happy to raise the Boy Who Lived, but he'll need someone who doesn't worship the ground he walked in, someone who loved him for who he is and able not only to care but also to teach him right and wrong. Someone who doesn't hesitate to reprimand him"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The snakes were kind of important because they were, somehow, James and Lily. Harry would cheerfully tell Severus that the snakes had same name as his parents and the truth will come out.  
> Unfortunately, they both will be stuck as snake for the rest of their live.


	6. Bloody Baron to the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Headmaster Dumbledore refused to let Harry stay in Hogwarts during summer, help came from an unexpected source. Professor Severus Snape was willing to defy the Headmaster to help the young Gryffindor.   
> But he already got a ward, one Alex Riddle, Harry´s rival from Slytherin. Would live with both snakes truly be better to the lone lion cub?

Harry knew he was gaping, not that he could help it. He had begged the Headmaster, the one everyone referred as the greatest wizard ever alive, to spend his summer holiday in Hogwarts, or anywhere else outside the Dursley, actually. However, the aged wizard had told him that the Dursleys were his guardians and he had to came back to them, even after the eleven years old confessed that the Dursleys never cared about him.

Fortunately for the boy, the Bloody Baron, the Slytherin ghost, had overheard the conversation and before he knew it, his hated Slytherin Head of House ordered him to get a full medical examination from Madam Pomfrey, promised fiercely that he would never come back to the muggle again after seeing the result, and proceeded to revoke the Dursley´s guardianship. All in span of merely three hours.

However, that posed another problem. Harry was an eleven years old who didn´t have a guardian after the term ended for his Head of House was acting as his guardian only during the school years. He had the option to go to the orphanage (which was definitely the z-plan considering wizarding world apparently had no orphanage and he had to go to the muggle one), getting his case presented in the ministry to search for suitable magical family to be his new guardian (which he was reluctant since he didn´t want everyone to know Malfoy was right and he was unloved, and he suspected most people would only want him because he was The-Boy-Who-Lived anyways).

And that´s when his Potion professor offered another solution. He would take Harry in and became his guardian. He would not need to go through ministry because he´ll just had the Dursleys to transfer the guardianship to him. The Professor had said that he was a difficult man to live with but would try his best to care the boy, not merely gave him place to sleep and eat.

If he was asked weeks ago, the young boy would definitely scoff at the thought living under the git of professor, but remembering how the Potion Master fiercely helping him, even taking on Dumbledore himself when the aged Headmaster trying to keep Harry at the Dursleys, the warm hand that patted his shoulder and stayed there during his examination, and the way the dark man held him when he broke down in relieve after the reality that he was free from his relatives sunk in, Harry would pretty much preferred to live with Professor Snape. Although there was still one major problem that need to be sorted first…

“What about Riddle? Won´t he be mad if I suddenly lived with you two?” Harry asked.

Professor Snape´s ward, first year Slytherin Alexander -Alex- Riddle was, could be said, Harry´s rival. Both boys seemed to always get into any kind of argument whenever they in one place. It wasn´t like Riddle was his enemy, no, the title belonged to Draco Malfoy, jerk extraordinary that loved to mock other kids who he thought below him -in other world, almost all fellow first years, muggleborns and halfbloods, though the blond had stick to first through third year after he was hexed by a fourth year muggleborn Ravenclaw-. While Riddle always seem to rile Harry up, the Gryffindor also found himself actually looking forward to another show off with the Slytherin. It was probably because Riddle truly challenged him as a person rather than attack what he had no control of like family or fame, instead he taunted him about his schoolwork and manner (Which actually made Harry learned better though he was by no means a genius like the Slytherin).

Professor Snape sighed “I´ve talked to Alex and he is in agreement. I am aware that both of you dislike each other and have no doubt that you´ll get into trouble many times, but I still would like if you tried to be reign your temper around each other. And yes, I´ve warned Alex already.”

He was rewarded by a blinding beam from his new ward “I promise I will behave, sir. You won´t need to belt me at all”

His smile turned into confusion and a little fear as the elder´s face darkened “Professor?”

“I want to make one thing clear, Harry. I will never raise my hand to my wards. I do not believe in corporeal punishment, except maybe ear-pulling. Punishment will be including loss of privileges, grounding, writing lines, early bedtime, or extra chores.”

Harry´s eyes turned wide. No corporeal punishment at all? That was brilliant. Almost too good to be true, just to be sure, the preteen pinched his arm and hide his wince from the amused black eyes.

“Thank you, sir. I will behave, I swear”

“Just be yourself, Harry. I want you to be comfortable in your own home, and though I do not want you to make trouble, I want you to tell me if anyone, including Alex, got you into one, understand?”

“Yes, sir” Harry nodded solemnly.

“Very well, then you may go and start packing. You won´t ride the train back, instead wait for me in the Great Hall” Severus instructed.

“Okay, goodbye Professor”

**********************************

Harry said his goodbye to his friend after breakfast. Neville and Hermione had both promised to write to him the summer and invited Harry to come over, but Ron stubbornly averted his eyes and pretend he didn´t hear Harry which saddened the boy. The redhead had been angry when Harry revealed he would be professor Snape´s ward. In Ron´s mind, Harry should not have accepted the offer because the Professor was a slimy Slytherin and if Harry need a family, his parents would gladly take him in. That Harry choose the horrible Riddle as his foster brother over him was a betrayal that Ron wouldn´t forgive.

Soon, the Great Hall was empty bar two black haired eleven years olds on opposing side.

Harry watched warily as Alex Riddle walked toward him, but by the Slytherin´s posture it didn´t seem he was looking for trouble.

“Potter, uncle Severus asked me to bring you to our quarter.” He said curtly.

Harry gaped “Uncle Severus?” Professor Snape didn´t seem like the type to be called uncle by children.

Riddle gave him an unimpressed look “Do you think I call him Professor Snape all the time in our own home? Oh, and he said he will take us to lunch and treat if we manage not to get into trouble until he come so please mind yourself”

“I am civil” Harry huffed as he followed the other boy to the dungeon “Lunch out sound nice. Do we go home after lunch?”

“Nope. Uncle said he still had some unfinished works. We will stay in Hogwarts for a few days”

“Really? Unfinished works? Must be tough being a teacher” Harry mused, secretly surprised at how easy to be civil to Riddle

Riddle gave a short laugh “You have no idea. We´ll be back here a week before term started too. Uncle did have to stock the potion for infirmary after all. Especially with someone as accident prone like you”

Harry bristled but fought to keep himself under control as soon as he saw Riddle´s goading smirk. He would not get into trouble before even step into the dungeon.

Having no clue as to where to go, Harry could only follow the Slytherin who navigated the labyrinth-like dungeon with ease.

They stopped in front of a painting of a circular door near the Potion Master´s office that Harry had seen and more than once leaned against after a detention and Riddle murmured something under his breath before, much to Harry´s surprise, confidently walked pass through the solid wall.

The Gryffindor´s jaw dropped. He knew that it wasn´t a real door, hell he had definitely leaned against it more than once and not once did he fell through. Blinking, he tentatively reached one hand and yelped when a pale hand suddenly shot through the door and yanked him inside.

Riddle was laughing his ass off as Harry picked himself up from where he landed on the floor, but the green eyed boy didn´t pay any attention, opting to surveyed his surrounding and silently vowed to ask his guardian about his quarter´s entrance.

The boys were in a small living room which had unlit fireplace in one wall with a couch and small coffee table facing it. A brown sturdy-looking wood bookcase reached the ceiling near the fireplace, the floor was covered by a thick and warm deep green rug that felt soft even through Harry´s shoes. An armchair rested on the corner that Harry thought had a distinct Snape shape dent on it. There was huge opening that led to a small kitchen with round dining table and four matching chairs, and another short hallway with two plain brown doors on each side and another ornate door on the end.

“Whew” Riddle whistled, having got himself back under control “I never saw that door before, it must be your new room” he pointed to the second door from their left.

“My room is across from yours, uncle´s is beside mine. The room beside yours is his study and bathroom on the end of the hallway. Don´t nosing around rooms that are not yours or you´ll regret it, that´s your only warning” he added menacingly.

Harry resisted the urge to stick his tongue out “Same goes for you, Riddle”

Riddle just snorted and made way to his room “I reckon your trunk is already in there, you better started unpacking before uncle back”

Left alone, Harry did stuck his tongue to the Slytherin´s back and decided to explore his new room.

He couldn´t help but gaped on the door. The room was way bigger than even the Dursleys master bedroom with a four poster bed in the middle and decorated in Gryffindor theme. The floor was covered with a thick blue carpet that seemed warm and fluffy, there was a big window opposite the door that overseen a scenery of a green hill -Harry resolved to ask his new guardian later on how come he could see a hill in a dungeon-, a big mahogany desk was placed under the window complete with a wooden chair and big bookcase.

On his left was a fireplace and on the right wall, a big wardrobe on which his trunk was leaned. For a moment, he felt like the air had been sucked as he remembered that none of his clothes, except his school robes, were suited to be placed in the elegant and wardrobe, but then he reminded himself not to be greedy and selfish and felt a little better.

The door opened an hour later and Severus stepped in, a little disgruntled from the staff meeting. He drew a relief breath as he saw that both his charges were in their respective room and their quarter was still intact. The young professor retreated to the bathroom to refresh himself.

“Alex, Harry get dressed, we´re going in ten minutes”


	7. Severus Adopt Harry

Harry Potter was crouching on the front lawn of a small, old house in the Spinner’s End where he resided in the summer, feeling incredibly happy despite having had to weed the small herbs garden.

After he killed the Basilisk and saved Ginny´s life -getting severely wounded himself in the process-, his Head of House had contacted the Dursley Family detailing the injuries he sustained and asking if they consented having Harry stay in the infirmary for a few days after the term ended. The Dursley replied by saying that the ´freak´ could stay in the school for all they care and expressed their disappointment that Harry would make a full recovery. The alarming content coupled with the owl´s haggard condition had spurred professor McGonagall, dragging a reluctant Severus Snape along, to pay a visit to Privet Drive. Harry didn´t know what happened there, only that he was told he would never go back to his aunt and uncle again by a thin-lipped McGonagall. An hour and fierce discussion in the staffroom later, the Headmaster -followed by a scowled Potion Professor- informed Harry that the Head of Slytherin would be Harry´s temporary guardian for the summer.

Harry had been terrified when he heard that, especially since said professor was glaring daggers at the Headmaster the whole time. However, the older wizard had proven to be civil and -dare Harry said it- kind to the preteen.

Professor Snape made sure Harry eat three full meal a day, even if his method of made sure had consisted of dragging the boy by his ear while lectured him soundly and stuck him to his seat until he finished his lunch one day, giving him his own bedroom that he was free to decorated (“You will sleep in here for three months and I´m pretty sure you´ll be grounded here multiple times, you may as well make it a comfortable room, as long as you don´t bring the wall down”). The professor had taken one look at his clothes and promptly dressed him in one of his shrunken robes and hauled Harry to Diagon Alley and muggle department store where Professor Snape bought the boy complete wardrobe, a few toys of his choice (“I won´t have you tearing down my house in boredom, Mr. Potter”), and books (“I expected my ward to submit an above standard homework”). He firmly refused Harry´s offer to reimburse him and paid for all that with his own money which made Harry too stunned, he barely managed a stuttering thank you.

The Professor then closed the shopping trip by treating Harry to a late lunch in his choice of restaurant. Harry choose McDonald, having heard Dudley and other kids gushing about it enough to make him curious, and got an ice-cream sundae after he managed to finish everything in his Happy Meal packet, Professor Snape even let him clutch the toy that came with his meal, a beautiful black panther figure which Harry gathered from a currently popular muggle movie, while his other hand holding the ice cream cone he licked happily. True, the Slytherin did tsk-ed when he saw Harry´s ice-cream stained face, but the gentle hand that cleaned his face belied the harsh tone from his grumbling.

Harry now had been living with the Potion Master for about a month and he secretly wished that the arrangement would be permanent. Living with Professor Snape, or Severus as the man had given him permission to use his given name outside school, was just like how Harry imagined living with a parent like.

The chores he was given was, unlike with the Dursley, appropriate for an almost twelve years old boy. He got enough free time to lazing around, flying low on the charmed backyard, or watched television, even with the allocated study time that Severus insisted. And the elder wizard had allowed Harry to negotiate a chore if the boy felt under the weather or he could do more chores later if he felt in no mood. Severus also spend evenings accompanied the boy reading or watching tv or teach him chess or simply asking how his day was before he tucked the preteen to the bed. Harry cherished that time on the day as he could feel that the Professor genuinely cared about him and unlike most adults in his life, did not merely brushed him aside but truly listened to whatever he say.

The most amazing thing from his new guardian, however, was that he comforted Harry whenever he had a nightmare. The first time it happened, Harry had woken up by his own scream, drenched in sweat as he had a vivid dream where he failed to kill the Basilisk and ended up dying by its bite. Severus came barging in the room seconds later and Harry had braced himself to be scolded and smacked because he disturb the elder´s sleep -like he was sure his uncle would do-. But to his eternal surprise and awe, Severus didn´t seem upset at all. After he made sure Harry wasn´t injured, he sat down on the boy´s bed, gave the still shaking preteen one armed hug while stroking the messy hair in a comforting gesture. Not saying anything, just gave a silent support until the young Gryffindor calmed down. Severus then asked Harry about the dream, convinced the boy that it wasn´t real and sent the boy back to bed with a glass of warm milk. Harry fell back asleep with his professor still gently stroking his hair and smile on his lips.

******

Back to the present, Harry was pulled out of his mused by a small keening sound came from under a particularly thick bush. It sounded like an animal in distress.

The curious preteen couldn´t ignore it. He slowly approached and lifted the bush´s branches.

There, curled up on the ground was a small, barely bigger than Harry´s hand, animal with dark brown that bordering black fur, bushy tail with white tip, and -the most peculiar feature- a pair of abnormally big ears that for some reason remind Harry of the elephant Dumbo that he read in his primary school.

The preteen quickly noticed the limp way the animal laying and stench of dried blood. The small animal´s eyes were closed and his wheezing breathing. Once in a while, a low distress noise escaped the tiny muzzle though it also sounded weaker and weaker.

Without thinking, Harry scooped the animal, that was too weak to even snap at the human, and run to search his guardian.

“Severus!” the preteen knew he wasn´t supposed to shout in the house, but it was an emergency.

“Severus!”

Said man came briskly from the potion lab “Harry, how many time I told you not to raise your voice…”

The man didn´t even get to finish his sentence as the boy suddenly thrust something in his arm, flailing wildly. Out of reflex, the Potion Master cradled the bundle of.. fur? That his ward gave him “What is it?”

“Severus, please. He´s hurt, dying I think. Do you think you can save him?”

Only then the adult wizard took a proper look at the breathing bundle in his arm and frowned “Harry, where did you find him?”

“Under the rosemary bush. He´s injured and weak. Please, can you heal him?”

Sighing at the pleading, sad, wide green eyes, the Potion Master gently put the animal on the currently empty dining table and drew his wand. Fortunately, it was a mammal, therefore Severus could use the same diagnostic spell he would use to a human.

“Hmm” he mused “Some broken bones, open wound, malnourishing. Harry, fetch me a vial of Blood-Replenishing Potion from the potion cabinet”

While the boy fetching the requested potion, Severus swept his wand in a complicated pattern, simultaneously sanitizing and cleaning the open wound on the creature´s belly. Then he pointed the wand firmly to start mending the broken bone.

“Here, sir” Harry appeared breathlessly.

Severus simply motioned him to set the vial on the table “Now, take an unopened carton of milk and mixed a drop, just tiny drop mind you, of your nutrition potion in it. Then pour some to this bottle” he absentmindedly conjured a baby bottle from thin air.

Harry frowned “But the carton is one and half litre. Will just one drop enough?”

“I´m actually afraid it will still be too much. Nutrition Potion is taken based on weight and this one here weight almost nothing.”

Nodding his understanding, the boy scampered off to the kitchen as Severus bandaged the last of the animal´s injuries and took the Blood-Replenishing Potion.

Conjuring another small baby bottle, Severus poured a quarter of the potion from the vial and diluting it with cold water from his wand. He then held the animal in one hand while the other feed it the potion.

“Do you know what he is, Severus?” Harry peeked at the nursing animal on his teacher´s arm.

“He looks like a juvenile Fennec Fox based on the shape of his ear. However, as far as I know, this species of foxes only has sand-coloured fur with black tip and live in desert. I might be mistaken though, could you please bring me the animal encyclopedia, both the magical and muggle one?” Severus pulled out the finished Blood-Replenishing potion and switched it with the milk after casting heating charm over it.

Harry appeared soon after, holding two thick books on each hand. He set the magical on aside and began perusing the muggle encyclopedia.

“Ha! He does look like a fennec fox” the boy held the book upright so Severus could see the illustration of an identical sand-coloured animal “It says here that fennec fox become a popular exotic pet. Can it be that he´s someone´s pet?”

“Exotic pets are expensive, hard to obtained, and required specific care. I doubt this neighbourhood can afford one of those and this one is too small and injured to walk far”

“Nope, nothing else looks like that. And nothing in the magical one too” Harry reported after minutes perusing the books in silence.

Severus, who had put the fox back on the table after he finished nursing, drew his wand with a frown and casting a spell that made the kit glow blue.

“What did you cast?” Of course, the always curious boy had to asked.

“A spell to know if he is a real animal or human. Sometimes children´s accidental magic cause them to get stuck as an animal -usually their Animagus form, if they perusing it-. White means real animal, red it´s a human, and blue means he has magic, whether he is a magical creature or just normal animal that get hexed. As he is not a natural magical creature, I will say he is normal fox that either victim of misspelled transfiguration or curses”

“Will he be okay?”

“Yes. I detect no side effect baring he now possesses magic. It remains to be seen if he can use it”

“Can I keep him? He is still so small and weak, I don´t think he will survive alone. Do Wizarding World have animal shelter?” Harry begged.

Severus sighed again “No, we have no animal shelter. And as we can´t let magical animal loose in Muggle World, I supposed you can keep it. But, you are responsible to feed and clean up after him. If he so much makes a mess in the potion lab, he´ll be potion ingredients”

The blinding smile he got from the preteen, Severus decided, was more than worth the trouble of having the beast in his house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoil alert, the fox was Voldemort stuck in his animagus form.  
> My plan for this one was that a helpless Voldemort found himself in Harry Potter´s mercy. His young nemesis who were adopted by his own spy.   
> Voldemort at the beginning wanted nothing more than killed the brat and destroy the traitorous spy, but after years under Harry and Severus´ care, he started to care for them too.


	8. Back We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A time travel fic

The big cauldron exploded with a loud bang and emitted such thick mist that obscured Harry’s vision. When the mist slowly dissipated, the young champion could see a tall silhouette emerged.

„Robe me“ the figure ordered in his cold voice and Wormtail, sobbing and still clutching his mutilated arm, scrambled to obey.

_The thin man staring at Harry . . . and Harry stared back into the face that had haunted his nightmares for three years. Whiter than a skull, with wide, livid scarlet eyes and a nose that was flat as a snake’s with slits for nostrils . . ._

_Lord Voldemort had risen again._

_Voldemort looked away from Harry and began examining his own body. His hands were like large, pale spiders; his long white fingers caressed his own chest, his arms, his face; the red eyes, whose pupils were slits, like a cat’s, gleamed still more brightly through the darkness. He held up his hands and flexed the fingers, his expression rapt and exultant._

Pale long finger reached into the deep pocket in the robe and drew out a bone white wand. Yew with core phoenix tail feather, his own’s brother, Harry’s mind supplied as a muffled gasp escaped through the gag.

The sound drew the serpentine man’s attention back to the captive wizard and Voldemort glided closer.

„Harry Potter“ the newly resurrected­ Dark Lord said softly, his tone deceptively calm „We meet again“

Harry blanched, leaned his head -the only body part he could move- away.

„Your mother was a bright witch, young Harry. To perform such blood protection that held even after all this time“ He murmured, brought his hand closer to Harry’s face „No matter. I can touch you now“

And with that, one long spidery finger pressed firmly right on the famous lightning bolt scar.

The scar seared with pain so great Harry let out a loud, pained scream. His vision turned blurry until all he could see was just a white light, his body convulsed against the binding and he arched his back.

Suddenly, images began flashing. Like a fast-forwarded video, he saw scene per scene played so fast his mind barely registered it. New knowledge and memory planted itself even as his brain tried to shy away from the physical pain he still experienced.

After what seemed like forever, Harry slumped bonelessly, held only by the rope binding him to the gravestone and internally grateful that Wormtail had tied him so thoroughly.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Voldemort also down on his knees, big serpent circling protectively, hissing out concern and Wormtail looked torn between attending his master and bolting out of fear.

Voldemort slowly rose, his ruby eyes met Harry’s emerald and he cursed softly. With a wave of his hand, the rope loosened until it was just enough to support the younger wizard and the gag disappeared.

Harry tilted his head. He remembered killing Voldemort after one year of Horcrux hunt, becoming the Master of Death, the broken Statue of Secrecy and the apocalypse only five years after the Battle of Hogwarts. The last thing his new memory supplied him was that Death and Lady Magic called him and other wizards to send them back in time to prevent earth’s destruction.

Strange enough, he also vaguely remembered something else, memories from long ago, belonged not to Harry Potter but someone completely different yet incredibly familiar. Something that Harry could swear was on the tip of his tongue yet -for his frustration- he couldn’t remember it.

„Well, Death could’ve make it less painful“ Harry broke the silence, still panted.

Voldemort smirked, his expression lose the crazy vibe and his gaze seemed focused enough „Quite“

„You seem…“

„Sane? Ah yes, it seems like I regained almost all my soul piece, even from the diary. Although seems like yours still in there. A failsafe I would presume“

Harry nodded „Make sense.“

Voldemort again approached Harry with his wand drawn. Only this time he used it to heal the younger’s injuries, leaving the Acromantula bite on his leg as it was outside his ability.

„You will need to see a healer for that“ he pointed out as he released his captive. „Or, Severus could...“

The Dark Lord trailed off and, after exchanging glance with the Boy-Who-Lived, stalked to the rapidly-losing-consciousness-due-blood-loss Wormtail. An absentmindedly spell stop his bleeding as the Dark Lord pressed his finger on the red Dark Mark.

Harry watched with interest, opting to slumped down in exhaustion and resolvedly refused to look at Cedric’s body

„You think he’ll come?“ the boy asked after several minutes silence.

The answering smirk was positively lethal „He better be, or I’ll personally hunt him down“

„No need“ a new voice answered in a drawl „I merely need time to go without arousing suspicious“

Both wizard turned to face the newcomer. Black robe billowing as the summoned Potion Master approached. He took one look at the scene, Harry slumped down carelessly and his master leaned against another gravestone, idly twirling his wand, a pass out Wormtail, gigantic green snake coiled unmoving nearby, and sighed.

„You remember“ he said softly.

Voldemort pushed himself to his full height „It seems you make it back too“

Harry frowned „You look far too composed for someone who’s just get bunch of memories“

Severus looked properly at his student for the first time and cursing softly when he saw the bleeding leg. He quickly kneeling next to the boy and started to cast his own diagnosis charm.

„Actually, I got the memories months ago, right before the yule ball.“ He answered while rummaging his Potion bag.

Both other wizards blinked, startled

„But.. but..“ Harry sputtered

„Why did you get yours earlier when we got ours together? Did you by any chance make a deal with Death?“ Voldemort narrowed his eyes.

Severus firmly hiding his face behind the curtain of his hair, opting to dose Harry with potions.

Harry coughed as the last potion down his throat and Severus gave him a cold water to wash out the taste and sated the thirst Harry didn’t even realized he had.

It was after Severus finished bandaging his leg that something clicked in the young Gryffindor’s head.

„Death said your death was one he didn’t looking forward to“ he began as the Potion Master climbed to his feet back, Voldemort watching with rapid interest „And he knew we both hold a grudge to you. Did he purposely return your memory earlier to give you time to escape from us?”

The lack of answer was an answer enough for both wizards.

“Why didn’t you? You could have died -again- a traitor’s death for all you know. And you also don´t know whether I want to seek revenge against you”

Severus carefully avoiding both male´s gaze “I am aware. But I refuse to spend the rest of my life constantly looking out from my shoulder.”

“Even if it means you get tortured to death?” Voldemort’s voice sound amused.

“It will still be shorter than being on the run. Even you can’t prolong it to years”

A scoff “You´re lucky you are still needed, Severus”

Severus, who already raised his head and ended up locked eyes with Voldemort for the first time, furrowed his eyebrow at the latter’s scowled expression.

“An..tioch?” he suddenly asked softly, hesitantly.

Voldemort recoiled sharply as if stung at Severus’ remark. The Potion Master moved his eyes to the bewildered Harry and again, the frown appeared.

“Ignotus?”

Upon hearing that, Harry´s eyes widened and the teen suddenly got assaulted again with distant memory. One that he now could clearly recalled.

It seemed like Voldemort too had experienced the same assault as his red eyed widened in shock “Cadmus?” he whispered and a small, almost impossible smile that looked absolutely out of place on his serpentine-like face appeared at Severus´ nod.

The three wizards moving, approaching each other in matching steps and pulled each other in a tight hug as soon as they were in arm´s reach.

“Brothers” Harry breathed “I miss you”

They embraced for a long time, savouring the feeling of the arms encircled around each bodies and warmth that pressed up to them until -as if on a signal- they slowly separated.

“Well, that answer why I got pulled in in this mess” Severus smirked, immediately receiving a light cuff from Voldemort

“You are here because you are the sole link to us”

Harry blinked “But, the link is between us. Cadmus, err, I mean Snape, no, professor Snape. Aargh, what do I call you?” he ended up glaring at the older man.

Severus chuckled “Severus will do between us as Cadmus will raise question. Professor in the public, at least until we somehow publicly become closer”

“Rigght. Okay, what I want to say is, Severus has nothing to do with the link between us, is he? Even during our Occlumency lesson he never encountered mind-you while poking around my mind”

“True, but Severus was the one who gave me the incomplete Prophecy which made me hunted you. Because of my promise to him, I asked your mother to step aside three times, which she refused, and which ultimately rebounded the Killing Curse and created our connection. After my resurrection, even if technically he reported to Dumbledore, he went back and forth between us. His order was especially to watch you and I acted accordingly based on his information which in turn enable him to counteract my plan while looking innocent.” Voldemort huffed.

“You know, if you put it that way, it kinda suit him don´t you think?” Harry mused after a few seconds of silence “I mean, Severus is all grey. It´s like he is standing with one foot in the Light and one foot in the Dark. If I think about it, if I only get Harry´s memory until my death, I will attempt a truce with you but I won´t trust you and I´m pretty sure you won´t trust me either. But we both will trust Severus. So, he is in between us. He is the middle brother after all”

Severus snorted even as he found it ironic “In short, I´m now stuck between the two of you again. Wonderful, can I still change my mind? Living as a fugitive suddenly looking appealing” he snarked though there were no real heat in his words.

“Unfortunately, my dear Severus. You have blown your chance, now you´re stuck with us” Voldemort practically purred “Besides, we could use the cunning mind of yours”

The Potion Master let out an exaggerated sigh “I suppose someone has to prevent you from destroying the world, or killing each other”

“Okay, so we all set. What now?” Harry still carefully avoided looking at Cedric’s corpse “Why didn’t Death sent us earlier? Then Cedric wouldn´t have to die”

“And we wouldn´t be enemies and the potion wouldn´t work” Voldemort pointed out. “But well, since I have no reason to start the war all again, I guess we could blame Wormtail? I have no further use for him anyways. I only use him last time because he had no gut to betray me. Now that I can fully trust Severus, he is useless”

Severus carefully peeled out his left sleeve, baring the now pitch black dark mark “What about this? Albus will definitely demand to see my mark. This is an absolute proof”

“Good point” Voldemort took the arm and touched it with his wand, thinking long before finally muttering soft incantation under his breath, drawing a soft whimper of pain from the dour man.

The tattoo which before was pitch black slowly faded into the semi-transparent like it had been for the past fourteen years.

“Well, that’s one problem solved” Severus remarked, catching his breath “Is it just my mark or everyone else´s?”

“Just yours, I will take care of the others later. It´s a good think Wormtail is not marked”

“Okay, what´s now?” Harry interjected “I am pretty sure everyone had realized we´re gone, well maybe not Severus”

“Severus?”

Severus looked around in deep concentration “Right. First thing first, clean the evidence of the ritual -obtained a sample of the potion in stasis if you want me to try to restore your look- while I disable the Portkey. After that, one of us will duel with Harry using Wormtail´s wand and give Harry back the injuries -not the Acromantula one, that´s too nasty-. The story is that the cup was rigged, Wormtail using the element of surprise to cast a Killing Curse at Mr. Diggory, Harry duelled and defeated Wormtail and he had no idea how to go back as the cup now become a normal cup once more. We will also have to modify the rat´s memory”

Harry and Voldemort exchanged glance, that was a good backstory, still “What will I said if someone asked about Wormtail´s missing arm?”

“That it was already missing since the beginning. They probably think it was bitten by cat or something. I´ll cast a parsel spell to make it look like an old wound. I´ll also left Nagini here as protection, she´ll go when the Aurors arrived, no one will think twice about snake in a place like this”

“Fine, let´s get working”

*********

Harry was sitting on one of the gravestone, looking extremely exhausted, cradling his left arm which was bleeding rather big when a group of Aurors and some of Hogwarts staffs arrived, led by Dumbledore and a stern looking witch wearing monocle that Harry recognized as Amelia Bones, head of DLME and aunt of one of his classmate in Hufflepuff.

The shout of “Harry” and “Mr. Potter” made him turned his head. He blinked when he saw Severus walked behind his Head of House even as he felt Nagini slithered away, vanishing in the tall grass and shadow.

“What happened, Harry?” Dumbledore asked.

Before Harry could answer, there was a commotion as several Aurors recognized the-still-passed-out-and-bound Peter Pettigrew and Cedric´s body.

“Mr. Potter, may I asked you to tell us what happened after you touch the Triwizard cup?” Madam Bones asked.

Harry put up his best bewildered expression “The cup was a portkey. We, that is me and Cedric, touched it at the same time and was transported here. We were confused and looking around when suddenly someone cast a Killing Curse that hit Cedric. The Pettigrew appeared and tried to kill me too. We duelled, I managed to stun him and bound him but I don´t know how to get out from here or how to call help. I have tried to touch the cup again, but it wasn´t portkey anymore.” The tear that stung his eyes wasn´t entirely faked.

“Have you tried to summon the Knight Bus?” Professor McGonagall asked.

Harry just gave him a confused look “How? I know I accidently summoned it two years ago, but I don´t actually know how to”

Seeing they still wanted to bombard the teen with questions, Severus interjected “If I may? Mr. Potter is clearly exhausted and injured. Maybe the interrogation can wait until after he is treated? And we must inform the Diggorys about their son and bring Pettigrew to the custody”

Madam Bones coughed “Very true, Professor Snape. I apologize, Mr. Potter”

***

Harry couldn´t exactly remembered the flurry activities that occurred soon after, only that he was bustled and fixed in under an hour with Madam Pompfrey tsk-ed the whole time. She then gave the teen Dreamless potion and kicked anyone who were not sick out of the Hospital Wing.

He slept for two days straight, which also helped him dealt with the memory update deeper, and gave his official statement from the Infirmary bed with Madam Pompfrey glowering all the time.

Ron and Hermione -with the aid of his Invisibility Cloak- managed to sneak up to meet him one late night. They reported that Wormtail had given a trial and now awaiting Dementor Kiss, Sirius had been pardoned, compensated, and was in St. Mungo getting treatment both mentally and physically from his imprisonment in Azkaban, that Cedric had been buried in a small funeral and his parents refused to accept his share of Triwizard Winning -Harry promptly tell his friends to secretly gave the money to fund Fred and George´s future joke shop with an eternal huge discount for Ron, much to the redhead´s excitement and Hermione´s disapprove-.

They chatted for hours, catching up and joked. Harry did feel a little guilty for not telling his friends about the future memory but reminded himself that every family had secret they couldn´t tell outsider and felt better.

He hadn´t had the chance to talk to Severus yet though the Potion Master often came by dropping some potions, chatting with the Mediwitch or just simply assessed the young Gryffindor´s recovery, masking one or two civil sentences at that. Harry was puzzled but figured that it was his way to slowly rebuilding his relationship with Harry.

The teen was discharged in time to see the two schools departed with Karkaroff, despite the lack of summon from Voldemort, had disappeared once again. The term would end the next day and Harry made his way down to Dungeon under his invisibility cloak that night.

Severus opened his door after three knocks with scowled on his face which morphed into confusion seeing no one there before understanding filled his eyes and he step back, allowing Harry to slip in.

“You´re supposed to rest” he said after warding the room.

Harry stuck out his tongue while making himself comfortable on the visitor chair “I spent the last week resting already”

“Fair enough, what are you doing here then?”

“What happened after term end? I would rather not come to the Dursley again, thank you very much.” Harry asked with a slight sneer on his face. “Have you get in touch with him, anyways?”

Severus silent for a moment. Unknown to his brothers, after the Seven Potters battle, he had come to Privet Drive and -much to his guilt-, discovered that the young boy hadn´t life a spoiled life he always assumed before.

“Good question. It will cause a spectacle if you argue on the station. Hmm, just carried on like always, one of us will wait in front of your relative´s house. Or outside the ward if we can´t enter it, either way you will know where we are. Shrunk your belongings on the train so you won´t have luggage slowing you down. And tell your owl to go to Spinner´s End”


	9. Time Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our three favourite wizards somehow got flung back in time.   
> This time, Voldemort would make sure he won.

When Severus Snape apparated to an empty and fairly hidden alcove near Spinner End, right after the last staff meeting ended, it was almost noon and he was feeling drained. He was working overnight since the leaving feast as the potion stock in the infirmary had been ruined by uncaught culprit the day before, and while the Headmaster and Madam Pompfrey both offered to get some stock from the apothecary, Severus‘ pride as Hogwart‘s Potion Master caused him to stubbornly replaced the stock himself which led him into brewed practically nonstop for the past two week.

Now, he only wanted to crash and hole himself in his house for the remainder of the summer. 

However, his hackles raised when he opened his rusty fence. There were only muggles live in Cokeworth since Lily Evans Potter moved years ago, yet the Head of Slytherin House could clearly feel magical energy pulsed around. A human magical energy to be precise. Mentally rebuilt his Occlumency shield and summoned bits of strength, Severus‘ wand fell into his palm as he stalked forward in full alert.

A wave of his hand opened the front door, revealed an empty small living room, dust sparkling under the sunlight that poured from a big window near the roof. Severus silently cast Homenum revelio and frowned when the result came empty. His muscles taut tightly, only someone very powerful could evaded his revelio spell. In fact, he only knew two wizards that able to do that. Albus Dumbledore, who he saw taking an international portkey to attend ICW conference in Paris just this morning, and the Dark Lord, who was rumoured dead -yet Severus knew better for he still bore his mark on his left arm- and been missing since his run in with the Potters almost twelve years ago.

A rustle from the kitchen, Severus casted a strong shield charm around himself before turned to investigate the noise. He didn’t bother disillusioned himself as he was aware that whoever the intruder was, they had been aware of his presence.

As he fully steps into the house though, the front door swung closed and the Potion Master suddenly felt a heavy presence behind him. Before he could spin around, he heard a familiar voice intoned

„Crucio“

The unforgivable tear through his shield like it was nothing and Severus felt his body on fire. His nerves lit up and he fell on the ground, convulsing and unable to hold back the scream.

Mercifully, the spell was lifted mere second later and Severus was left panting on the floor. Through hazy eyesight, he could see a pair of dragon hide boot approached and fingers pried the ebony wand from his slacked grip.

The hand came back, hoisting the Potion Master to his feet and dragged him.

Severus didn’t bother to struggle as he was dumped on his couch, bowing his head low to try to catch his breath and tried to work out the situation.

Another footstep, this one lighter, came from the kitchen and a snort echoed.

„Try to restrain yourself, will you. He won’t be any use if he’s dead“ a boyish voice Severus dimly recognized reprimanded in amused tone.

„I barely did anything. He was already half dead when he arrived“ the second voice was also a voice Severus well acquaintance although the lack of stutter ring an alarm bell in his head.

The light footstep disappeared back into the direction of the kitchen for some minutes before making their way to where Severus still sitting, closed eyes although with slightly more even breath.

A cold wet towel suddenly draped on his neck, cooled his overheated temperature and calmed his body even further. Severus was grateful for the small act of kindness as he now could force his overtired brain to rearrange his thought and forced his emotions behind the strongest Occlumency Barrier he could muster up.

An opened vial was pressed into his palm. His keen nose immediately recognised the smell of Pepper Up potion although it was a little off. He didn’t move.

„Drink“ the smooth voice ordered „It’s mixed with anti cruciatus“ it gave an explanation and Severus could identified the strange smell.

Mentally wincing and realized he could no longer delay the uninventable though his captors had been strangely merciful, he was expecting to be brutally legilimensed right after the cruciatus was lifted, not given time to recover, the Potion master downed the potion in one big gulp.

He felt the effect immediately as his mind sharpened and his body no longer in pain. Taking a deep breath, he lifted his head.

Ex Hogwart’s DADA professor who the Headmaster had informed the staff was perished after his failed heist to acquire the Philosopher Stone, Quirinus Quirell, stood very much alive in flesh, idly twirling a stark bone white wand that Severus knew very well did not belong to the former muggle studies teacher. Added the fact that his eyes were now ruby coloured, Severus shuddered as he realized that the Headmaster was indeed right and the real Quirell was well and truly no more.

A boy with messy black hair and vivid green eyes hidden behind round glasses sat on his coffee table, swinging his feet back and forth like much younger children and watching with amusement.

„Master, Potter“ Severus broke the silence. His voice came out hoarse at the beginning.

The man, for it was indeed Lord Voldemort who controlled Quirell’s body, leaned delicately on the television.

„Am I still, Severus? Shouldn’t that title belong to the old coot or more precisely, Harry here?“

The calm tone belied the cracking of magic Severus could felt saturated in the air.

Severus didn’t answer the obviously rhetorical question, opting to warily eyeing the dangerous wand even if logically he knew that he won’t be able to defend himself if the Dark Lord choose to curse him, the Dark Lord statement proving that both intruders were in the same predicament as him.

„You have exactly thirty second to convince me not to kill you for your treachery“ the Dark Lord ordered softly.

Severus drop his gaze to his lap „You were not the man I sworn my loyalty to, you became a monster that killing babies and children“ he answered just as soft „And Lily“

Silence for a few minutes before a hissing sound came from the Potter boy followed by what sound like an intense argument in the same language. Severus firmly held his gaze down and hunched his shoulder a little.

„Very well“ he sound mildly annoyed „I would like to go through your memory, alas I fear that if I do that in your state, I will damage your mind beyond repair. What happened, anyways?“

Severus peeked up behind the curtain of his hair. The Dark Lord and even Potter looked genuinely curious.

„When did the last time you sleep?“ Potter asked as he obviously saw Severus´ bloodshot eyes.

„Someone destroy the entire potion stock in the infirmary. I have just finished re-brewed them just before the last staff meeting“ the Potion Master answered softly.

Both wizard exchange glance.

„Bed, now“ the Dark Lord pointed his wand to the stair which led to his bedroom on the second floor „You will be no use half dead“

Severus could not hiding his relief at that, quickly nodded with a whispered „Thank you“ and slowly made his way to his room. He didn’t bother to change his clothes, simply threw his outer robe and kicked his shoes before fall on the bed and out cold just seconds later.

*******

When he next woke, it was from the sunlight streaming down his face. As his window face west, the Potion Master instinctively knew it was already well pas midday. He frowned when he found a green quilt draped over his shoulder since he couldn’t remember that particular quilt in his room.

After a quick trip to the bathroom and freshening himself, Severus wandered downstairs with an intention to raid his pantry or going grocery shopping.

Instead, he stopped dead midstep as he came face to face with two wizards who, judging from the scene, just finished their meal.

When the red eyes pierced into his own eyes, his brain finally kicked in and he abruptly remembered the event before he passed out.

He quickly fell into one knee as the Dark Lord approached him while Potter stay in his seat with the same childish amusement and curiosity.

„Glad to see you up at last, Severus“ he greeted.

Severus bowed his head „I apologize, milord“

„Because of this unforeseen circumstance, I cannot afford to delay any longer. Therefore, I will only asked you this question, are you still loyal to me?“

„That depends. Is it my lord speaking, or the monster?“

A high pitched giggled

„I can assure you that I am sane again, permanently“ the Dark Lord answered flatly.

Severus released the breath he didn’t even realized he held „Then I am yours if you still have me“

„I do. Welcome back, Severus“ Severus didn’t need to see his Dark Mark to know it blackened as he felt magic swirling.

„You will still be punished severely for your betrayal but your life will be spared“ the Potion Master inclined his head with resignation.

„Then I am in need of your expertise. I want you to…“ he was cut off by a soft cough and flurry parseltongue.

„Ah yes“ the Dark Lord chuckled „Harry raised a good point“

„What would it be, master?“

„Harry tells me you are bound to him by the Life Debt he inherited from his father, which should be nullified when you save him in the quidditch match, and a Vow you took?“

„Yes“

„Did you protect him just because of the Vow, or did you finally grow care of him? The truth Severus“ he warned as Severus opened his mouth.

„I care for him“ Severus whispered, he shut his eyes unwilling to saw the reaction he may got.

He heard light footstep as the brat jumped off his seat.

„You made my school life hell for six years“ Potter accused with hard voice.

Severus dropped his shoulder „I did“

„You hate my dad for being a bully, yet you became one yourself“ and Severus flinched as if he was physically struck.

The dour man’s cheek flushed in shame „It seems so“

„I want a retribution“ the preteen stood in front of the still kneeling man.

Severus nodded „I understand, what I am doing was inexcusable and unforgivable. Do whatever you want“

The answer and acceptance made the youngest wizard cocked his head. He then turned to the Dark Lord and engaging him in short discussion in parsel.

At last, the elder wizard sighed „Very well. But mind you, I’ll still need him mostly intact“

The statement made Severus tensed in fear, but the Potion Master fully aware that he did deserve the worst for his mistreatment to the last Potter. He was so blinded in prejudice and grudge he didn’t see the young wizard for who he truly was. He could argue that he had done his job by saving the Gryffindor’s neck many times yet he could not lie to himself that he was actively and knowingly breaking the Vow he willingly and sincerely made for seven years.

A hand fisted in his hair, forcing his head up to meet a stoic expression that look out of place for such young face. Severus could saw anger, resentment, and disappointment as they locked eyes.

„I have asked Marvolo to give you to me as retribution“ Harry began „But he himself still had some unfinished business with you. Damn it Snape, you really make enemies right and left didn’t you? Were you just civil to me, I will consider to plea for mercy for you. As it is though…“ he trailed off

Severus let out a bitter laugh „As you said, I am a coward. I was fairly certain I will die during the war and escape justice, mortal justice at least“

Potter snorted „It was cowardice, yes. Yet you daringly lie through your teeth in front of THE Dark Lord knowing the consequence. You truly are confusing“

„He is interesting, isn’t he? It’s one reason why he was the youngest to be initiated to Inner Circle. I used to enjoy sick him to some more annoying Outer Circle and betting with Nagini how long will it take for him to reduce them to tears“ amusement dripped from the elder Slytherin’s voice.

„Nice to know he didn’t do it just to students“ Potter shot back in sarcasm „Anyways, we’re off of topic. Back to the matter, me and Marvolo have reach an agreement. I guess he can explained it better than me“

The Dark Lord sighed again „It is simple Harry. Severus, we will share you. Despite your earlier claim, you are still dangerous to us if you so choose. Hence, I now take away your freedom and share it with Harry. You will receive a second mark from Harry, one to tied him as your master and you will swear a fealty oath to both of us. Fortunately, Lord Voldemort will not be revived so you will retain your belonging and titles and have more leeway in public. Understand?“

Severus‘ breath hitched. He knew that with the fealty oath he would only be a step above slave, he would literally has no right, no possession, even his body would belong to his masters to do as they please. However, when he arrived back in time at the Opening Feast, he had made choice to stay and took the consequence of his action, hoping to seek forgiveness from two wizards he now facing against. He had spent the entire term silently helping and supporting both the Dark Lord and Potter, even curbing his acid tongue aimed at the Gryffindors.

He closed his eyes and opened again with resolution. He had made his choice, now he would live with it, although one question remains „What will happen should I am given two orders that are clashing at each other?“

„Then you have permission to ignore both“ Harry quickly answered.

„I understand masters“

Now, it’s Harry’s turn to flinched „Don’t call me master, it felt weird“

„What should I call you?“ Severus asked evenly.

„Harry should do. Potter will be acceptable too if you could remove the disdain whenever you say that name“

„Very well, Harry“ Severus knew he could not call him Potter without some of his old sneer yet and opted the safer, albeit more intimate, name.

The Dark Lord passed him back his wand and Severus wasted no time to make the fealty oath to both wizards which they immediately accepted.

The Dark Lord release his hold on the Potion Master’s hair „Get up. You will now be marked“

Severus smoothly stood, ignoring the slight ache from kneeling for so long „Where do you desire the mark will be, Harry?“

Harry pursed his lips „Do you have tattoo?“ he instead asked.

Taken aback, Severus shook his head.

„Then it should be in a place that people won’t see but you can access it easily. That rule out back or legs. I am thinking shoulder but someone might see it if you wear low-neck clothes. How about waist? It will be covered by shirt, you can easily felt it if I use it, and you can also easily reach it if you need to get in touch with me“

The Dark Lord nodded „Reasonable. I will also need to mark you again, Severus. As I want to kill Voldemort, I will need to erase the previous mark and re-mark whoever I wanted to have again. However, I am still researching about it“

„I understand master. Do you want to mark me right now, Harry?“

At Harry’s nod, Severus swiftly removed his upper clothes.

Harry pointed his wand at the Potion Master’s right waist and spoke a soft incantation in language Severus didn’t recognized. He gasped as he felt a brief burning from where his new mark formed accompanied by another rush of magic that tied him to his new master. Harry the step back and nodded, appeared to be satisfied.

Curious, Severus glanced at his waist. Above his trouser line, was a bunch of runes symbols which made a shape of a fawn head with bright green eyes with a garland made from white Lilly of the Valley on top of its head. The fawn head looked remarkably like the younger version of his own patronus and ended with the runes gradually dissipating into silver mist just below the neck that formed from a small black cauldron. Severus didn’t even realize­ the Dark Lord had moved closer to get a better look until the man remarked

„That was very detailed“

Harry grinned „It is his and his only. I am not too keen in marking people, but if needed to I’ll think about something else that doesn’t too personal. Though Snape will get to keep that“

Severus felt a lump in his throat at his new mark which summarized himself, Lily, and Harry rather accurately. He touched it gently before covered it back with his shirt

„It is beautiful, thank you Harry“ if his voice was thick with emotion, none other wizards called on it.

„Right, now that the matters had been taken care of. Severus, I need you to brew me the potion to restore my body. I have taken Elixir of Life from the Philosopher Stone for the past month but it was unable to give me new body“

Severus nodded „I assume you will use the different potion from last time?“ the glare sent his way made him unconsciously took a step back and bowed his head.

„I already got the basic recipe, I just need you to double check and brew it.”

“I assume you want me to start immediately?”

Unfortunately, his stomach choose that very moment to rebel, making the dour man flushed in embarrassment.

Harry snickered “I’ve made shepherd’s pie if you want any. There are some left, aren’t there?” he turned to his ex-nemesis.

The Dark Lord nodded “I believe so. Eat and pack, you will stay with us for the remainder of the holiday and most likely for the next few years” he led the younger wizards back to the kitchen.

After offering some to his masters who refused, Severus dished a portion for himself and started to eat, complimenting Harry after the first bite which earning him blinding smile from the preteen, before something passed in his mind.

“If I may ask, I assume both of you resided together?” he hesitantly asked, half bracing himself to get cursed.

The Dark Lord raised one amused eyebrow “Stop cowering, Severus. I am not a curse happy maniac like before. You will only get cursed for screw up”

The Potion Master seemed relaxed at that and gave a cautious nod.

“Yes, I live with Marvolo now, why?”

“Albus had trinkets that tied to the ward in your relatives, he will know if the ward crashed and for what I have gathered, you need to live there at least two weeks every year to recharge it”

Harry just smirked “I know, I also know he actually had one to tracked me. Don’t worry, we already switch the tracking and ward so they now tied to Dudley. Marvolo found a nice spell for it that only worked for three months, so when it’s time for school the charm will be back to me. Dumbledore won’t get suspicious, it’s not that he actually checked on me or something” he added bitterly.

Not knowing what to respond to that statement, Severus turned his attention back to his meal, finishing it in silence.

***

After making sure he was all set and sent a note to the Headmaster stating that he was out of country and couldn’t get message, Severus held his arm for the Dark Lord to side apparated them to wherever their destination was.

They landed in front of a massive gate with familiar symbol that made Severus’ jaw dropped even as his master sliced his palm to add his blood on the ward stone.

“Is that the Deathly Hallow symbol?” he asked in daze, prompting an amused giggle from his green-eyes young master.

“Yep. Guess what, the Three Brother story is real. Slytherin line is the descendant of the second brother while the Potters are from the youngest, the invisibility cloak is truly Death’s cloak, amazing huh? So Marvolo will legally be Lord Marvolo Cadmus Peverell and I am his ward and heir, Harry James Potter Peverell, though I’ll simply be Harry Potter until my majority. Oh, and since I had all three Hallows in my possession, I become the Master of Death which kind of like immortal and actually why we were able to go back to the past”

“… Would you please follow the rule for once?” Severus snarked after a full minute shocked silence.

“But that’s sooo boring” for once, Harry looked like every bit mischievous eleven years old that Severus couldn’t held back a smile.

A chuckled from Marvolo shifted the two wizards’ attention to their elder “Well well, look at that. To think that Severus is our kind”

Severus’ jaw dropped as the ward stone glowed blue after his blood was fully adsorbed which indicated that he indeed had a Peverell blood. “How?”

“Seems like he’s tagging along for the trip to Gringotts” Harry sing songed, laughing at the combination of put out and resignation on his teacher’s face.

****

The Dark Lord led the way to a study and sat on the chair behind the desk with Harry quickly dropped to a brown recliner. Severus was moving to kneel when his master gestured him to remain standing.

“You have the lab and library at your disposal. I have made a list of the ingredients available in the potion cabinet and there is huge greenhouse that I have not fully inspected, though the house elf responsible should be able to help you. You are not to step outside the gate before your task finished and I am fully reborn and even then, I am still reluctant to allow you to go alone. If you need something, anything that you can’t get here feel free to order it via house elf. I don’t care about money, acquired the best ingredients and research material you can get.”

“I understand” Severus bowed “I won’t disappoint you”

The Dark Lord narrowed his eyes “See that you don’t. Speaking of, how long it will take you to cast a full diagnosis charm?”

Severus noted with interest, the sudden deer in the headlight look Harry gave the elder Wizard “Depends of the history of the patients, milord. The longest I knew was four hours, casted to a one hundred and forty years old Japanese auror who had fought two wars and survive encounters to many xxxxx rated beast. If I presume right and you want me to cast it to Harry, I would estimate maximum an hour if he still has injuries from the previous time.”

“Although I don’t know what his status as MOD and immortal will mean” he added as he remembered the tiny bit information.

Harry huffed “I still have normal body, thank you very much.”

“I did not mean to offend you, Harry. Wait, normal body? Then what will happen if say, you got beheaded? Or if you somehow ended up in catatonic state?” Severus asked, genuinely curious and immediately paled as he realized what he did “I apologize, it was out of the line”

The apology was waved off by the preteen while the Dark Lord look thoughtful “Severus raises a good point. What use immortality is if your body is broken? Did Death give you information about that?”

Harry glared at them both “I am fine. I already survive worse and came out alright, now can we please move on?”

Both Slytherins exchanged glance, noted the stubborn tone and mutually decided that an argument wasn’t worth it.

“Very well. If I may be pointed to the room I’ll be staying, I will work on the potion right away”.

The Dark Lord called “Moppy” and a House Elf popped in.

“Take Severus to his room. Severus after you settle in, ask Moppy to give you tour around the Manor. The formula I need you to look at is already on the Lab, the only parchment on the table, you can’t miss it”

“Yes sir. If I may be excused, master, Harry” the Potion Master bowed before following the little creature

****

Life in Peverell Manor settled into comfortable routine fairly quickly.

Severus found the ancient potion exciting challenge and holed himself in either the lab or library until he mostly confidence with the formula five days later and just needed to wait for the ingredients he ordered coming to brew. Unfortunately, Moppy told Harry that the Potion Master seldom eat his food and almost didn’t sleep for the entire five days which made Harry ordered Moppy to literally tie the Potion Master on the dining chair and spoon feed him much to the Head of Slytherin’s embarrassment and the Dark Lord’s amusement. Then, since Severus still need to brew some other potions including the Nutrient potion both Slytherin adamant Harry took, the green eyes child with the elder wizard’s backing used his authority to order Severus to eat breakfast and dinner with them and confined him in his bedroom for midnight until dawn. Severus’ insistent protest resulted in harsh argument that ended with Harry’s magic exploded, bringing Severus to his knees and they discovered that, as Severus’ master, Harry had access to the Potion Master’s magical core and could effortlessly seal his magic so that Severus unable to use it.

The discovery both shocked the preteen and terrified the Potion Master enough that he meekly submitted to Harry’s rule without another word which left the younger Wizard felt oddly guilty and needed to reassure the Slytherin that he would never abuse the power, while the Dark Lord looked contemplative at the event.

The argument forced Severus to remember that though young, Harry still his superior and he better regarded him as such. He started to treat him with more respect and, as he saw Harry truly never abuse his authority, began to relax and enjoy interacting with the boy.

Harry himself felt like in heaven. For the first time, he was able to act like a normal child, not the bloody Boy-Who-Lived, nor the unwanted freak. His new guardian, ironically enough, seemed to care about not only his well-being but also that he always enjoyed himself. Even the time he spent with Severus was enjoyable, which they usually spent in the potion lab chatting while brewing ever since the first time Harry was bored and pestering the professor as he brewed some healing salve and Severus, losing his temper, made a good use of the boy as his assistant. Sure, the Potion Master was still snarky and sarcastic, but without the usual hatred and his newfound respect for the preteen, Harry quickly found out that the professor possessed a dry humour and quick wit and despite Harry having a power over him, Severus -while still respectful to him for a change- neither treat him like an innocent child playing grown-up like most adults in his old life (Harry did notice with amusement that even then, Severus never treat him such either) nor did he act fearful. He was always his usual blunt, honest self which was refreshing for the Master of Death.

Under his tutelage, Harry was startled to find out that he enjoyed potion and was a decent brewer even though he would never be a Potion Master which truly shocked Severus that apparently, he had nipped a potential student because of his blinded prejudice. Harry himself was just glad that the professor stopped seeing him as James Potter reincarnated and if Severus grew fond of the real Harry, it was a nice bonus.

Being the youngest and most ignorant of all three, Harry often being tutored in Wizarding custom and Law by Severus and the Dark Lord respectively. Both his masters were surprised that Severus’ knowledge about wizarding customs surpassing even the Dark Lord. The dour man had confessed that as the last of Prince Line, his grandfather had graciously overlooked his ‘lesser breed’ and gave him the Heir training because even though he couldn´t get the Prince Lordship, his children would get it and he held the proxy after the former Lord Prince´s demise.

He also got a lesson in family magic from his guardian. How was he supposed to know that his parseltongue ability was not from Voldemort but a latent gift from Peverell family that was awakened when Voldemort attacked him? Or that the one time he broke into Severus’ mind during Occlumency lesson was actually he accidentally using his talent in mind art? Harry was predictably fuming when he found out that he would have been excel in Occlumency if only he had a decent instructor and immediately start plotting revenge against Severus. And since he was behind Peverell Manor’s ward, he could use magic freely, a fact that he took advantage of shamelessly.

Being behind powerful ward also had another advantage. Dobby couldn’t steal his mail and he was able to correspondence with Ron and Hermione. He, of course, didn’t tell them that he wasn’t on his aunt’s anymore. Between being able to write to his friends, getting full meal every day, lack of excessive chores, and adults who genuinely cared for him, the Gryffindor was having the time of his life.

Quite the opposite from his housemates, Marvolo grew increasingly annoyed and impatient each day. Even with the aid of the Elixir of Life, Quirell’s body started to rot. Logically, Marvolo knew that Severus was not to blame as he did his best -five days were way above Marvolo’s expectation- and the lack of ingredient was definitely not his fault. But whenever he had to boost his magic to stitch the body back together, he got the sudden urge to curse the Potion Master to oblivion. He had to forcibly reminded himself that Severus wouldn’t be able to work if he was dying. Fortunately, the Potion Master seemed to pick up his master’s mood and did his best to avoid the Dark Lord. He ate as fast as he could and immediately disappeared back and kept his updates as short as possible.

As the day passed, Quirell’s body grew weaker and Marvolo was forced to spend most of his time either resting or sleeping. He rarely got out from his room, his meal was brought by the house elf, something that made both younger wizards worried and relieved. Worried for their eldest’s condition and relieved as the body started giving off rotten smell. Unfortunately, the key ingredient, the very substance that prevent the new body from falling apart and cannot be substituted with any other, came from a very rare human like being that lived only in Malay region. Severus was actually very lucky his supplier was able to get him the blood in three weeks’ time.

Still, three weeks passed extremely slow for the irate Dark Lord who was forced to inhabitant a rapidly decaying corpse. He contemplated to simply abandon the body, however the potion need corporeal body for it to soak through. His second thought was to possessed animals like what he did before he met Quirell, but Severus pointed out that there was possibility that his new body got contaminated by animal’s and he ended up as hideous as before -Marvolo was not amused by the information and Severus thanked his lucky star that his master didn’t have enough strength to cast a crucio-. Using another human was also out of question for some problems. The host needed to die in the ritual, which ruled out Severus even if the Potion Master was willing, and searching someone compatible enough for him to possessed would take longer than brewing the potion. And even if found them quickly enough, well Severus was skilled, but kidnapping adult wizard alone without trace and anyone -even their family- noticing was way beyond his ability.

With Marvolo practically incapitate, Harry quickly ran out of things to do. Due to his childhood, he was unconsciously gravitated toward people and naturally an active person. He lasted three days roaming around alone and reading in library before feeling like he wanted to explode.

Severus took one look at the literally bouncing off the wall boy before putting his book back and stalked to his young master.

Harry let out a yelp as his arm being snatched “Hey! Where are we going?”

“We are duelling before you brought the roof crashed on us” the professor snarked without even looking at the boy he dragged behind him.

Harry’s jaw dropped “What? Why so sudden?”

Severus didn’t answer, just keep dragging Harry to the duelling chamber, secretly pleasant that despite his loud argument, the preteen didn’t make effort to free himself.

“You are too restless, you need to burn off some of your energy and this way, you also learning”

*********

*********

As soon as Severus saw a figure appeared, he waved his wand to dissipate the black smoke and the lingering smell.

The first thing he saw was that the figure who rose from the cauldron was tall. Brown wavy hair framed regal looking face with high cheekbone that gave an air of aristocracy. He looked even younger that Severus.

Red eyes snapped open, locked with the Potion Master’s black one.

“Robe” the voice was velvet and smooth without sibilant that Severus had expected.

Severus approached him, handed a silk dark blue sleep robe and checking his lord’s health as he dressed himself.

“Physically, you just need some nutrition and long rest.” he reported as soon as he the diagnostic charm finished. “Unfortunately, I cannot assess your magical core, milord”

The Dark Lord hummed, feeling his body with his long fingers “Why do you give me sleep robe?”

“Your skin is as sensitive as a new-born. I’m afraid rough fabric will irritated it and the robe is the softest I can find”

He simply held his hand expectantly. Severus quickly handed him his yew wand and with a flick of the white wand, the mess in the room disappeared and the room look brand new.

Severus nodded in satisfaction “It seem there are no problem with your magic either, master”

“It appeared so”

“Would you prefer having meal before rest or simply taking nutrition Potion? I believe Harry had made chicken soup” Both wizards had discovered that Harry had a habit to do household chores whenever his emotion was high.

The Dark Lord raked his eyes up and down his Potion Master, frowned when he saw the hint of fatigue “I know the potion need 48 hours to brew, but did you eat or sleep at all?”

Severus opened his mouth, but changed his mind when he was glared at, simply shook his head. “I promise Harry I will rest after making sure you are fine”

“Then dine with me. I also need to know what you two up to while I was confined in bed” the Dark Lord waved Severus over as he started to walk out.

******

The Dark Lord sighed as Severus, for the umpteenth time, paused mid-sentence and quickly changed his word while eyeing his master warily. He did that very discreetly, however the Dark Lord was nothing if not extremely observant and paranoid and such caught it.

He held a hand to halt Severus’ report. The Potion Master immediately complied, putting down his spoon while his body tensed.

“Relax, Severus. I have said I am not curse happy anymore nor will I dish unfair punishment. You are going to live here for quite some time and I would appreciate it if you stop cowering like a bunny every time. I realize that my own temper for the past month wasn’t the best and I do apologize”

Severus’ relaxed just a little though his eyes still wary “I don’t think I’ve ever been called a bunny” he said at last, drawing a laugh from the Dark Lord.

“Of all I was saying, that was what bothered you?”

“On the contrary, I fear that I might go mad had I thinking about other parts”

The Dark Lord answered “Good point. I know you won’t believe me that easily, you just need to see my sincerity yourself. Though at least trust that Harry doesn’t want to see you hurt and pleasing him is the least I can do after everything I did to him”

“I am glad” Severus said and was surprised himself that he felt like a great weight had lifted from his shoulder.

The Dark Lord allowed a small smile at his spy’s obvious relief. Harry told him about the newfound respect the youngster had after he saw the memory and realized how much the spy had sacrifice for him and though Severus may have fooled Dumbledore that he did all just for Lily, Harry could feel the fierce protective undertone every time the Potion Master talked about him and the genuine fear whenever he had to rescue Harry from danger. The elder Slytherin knew that as the result of Severus’ constant belittling and protecting Harry, the young lion had strong desire to prove himself and earned a genuine respect from the Potion Master.

“Milord, please try not to use magic as much as possible and take a long rest” Severus quietly requested as the Dark Lord banished his finished supper “Your body is still adjusting, so do not overexert yourself”

The Dark Lord nodded, then frowned “Please stop call my Milord or master, Marvolo will do. I don’t want you to slip up in public”

Severus inclined his head in acknowledgement “We will need to discuss our backstory.”

“After we are all well rested. Harry needs to be present as well” the Dark – Marvolo- reminded sharply

Severus blushed “Of course. Forgive me”

The newly resurrected wizard just waved him off before walking to the new room the House Elves had prepared since his old room was reeked of rotten smell.

*********

The two wizards ended up sleeping for 32 hours and woken up by the smell of fried bacon and morning sun in their face.

Harry was busy scrambling the last egg when Severus arrived, with the dining table full of toast, butter, porridge, and all sort of meal that normally on the Hogwart´s breakfast.

“Harry?” Severus called out and immediately had to suspend the egg mixture as Harry dropped it in surprise.

Harry whipped his head so fast Severus kind of afraid he got himself a concussion.

“Severus, you´re awake. Is Marvolo fine?”

“Yes. He is in the bathroom right now, fully recuperated and between us, I felt his magic is stronger than last time”

Harry laughed “Probably because he has a real Potion Master with mediwizard qualify and not an idiotic, snivelling rat brew the potion”

Severus chuckled along “Seems so. Anyways, what army are you trying to feed?” he changed the subject.

Seeing Harry frowned, he elaborated “The food on the table is enough to feed a battalion and you still cooking”

“Oh, ups? I didn´t realize that. I just worried about you two and well…” Harry trailed along sheepishly.

“We need to find you another coping method since you already make enough breakfast for a whole week. And I don´t think the elves will appreciated it if you take charge for lunch and dinner as well” Severus sighed “Maybe you can get a snake when we´re in Diagon Alley for a chat partner?”

Harry felt warm inside, touched by Severus´ thoughtfulness. Just like when he proposed a duel when Harry was bored, the preteen knew the elder wizard didn´t have any obligation to help him, but offered it anyways. For someone who had been told multiple times that he was unworthy, the elders´ care was a nice feeling.

“It´s fine, Severus.” Harry said softly “Besides, if you want to help, how about don´t make me worry?” he added in a joking tone.

Severus smirked “When one is the Dark Lord and other Boy-Who-Lives who attracts trouble like sugar to ants? I do believe I am in for one hell a ride”

“I am not that bad” Harry pouted “I am still alive, aren´t I?”

“Harry” the Slytherin sighed “Any other child and they wouldn´t survive the first year alone, not to mention other years and the Final Battle. You are both incredibly lucky and strong as not only survive but intact as well”

The preteen simply continued to pout “Fine, I´m that bad. Now help me set this eggs on the table. Hope you like omelette”

“I made drink from rat spleen, what make you think I won´t eat omelette?” Severus shoot back as he levitated the dished to the dining table where the Dark Lord had just pulled out a chair “Good morning, Marvolo”

“Morning Marvolo, how are you feeling?” Harry chirped, quickly scrambled to the older man´s side to check him visually.

The Dark Lord actually let out a small smile “Good morning. I am fine, Harry. Severus had checked me over”

***

After finished dinner, and saved the leftover, Marvolo led the younger wizards back to his office. This time, he mentioned Severus to sit on the wingback chair before the younger Slytherin moved to kneel.

“We will be living together for quite some time, Severus. No need to kneel or be formal, frankly, it is getting tiresome” he admonished gently at the Potion Master who inclined his head in acknowledgment.

Harry simply watched the by-play in silence, storing it for future use and only spoke after both Slytherins fell silent “So, what now?”

“Now, we get to the bank. I need to claim my Lordship and gain a formal custody for you, you need to account your vaults, and Severus need an Inheritance Test”

“What are our cover story if someone we know happen to meet us?” Severus asked quietly.

Marvolo pursed his lips “I will go first to request a private chamber and informed the goblins that Harry will be under invisibility cloak. You´ll wait until I call you via your mark and apparate with invisible Harry and go straight to the bank. I´ll decide what next after your Inheritance test”

“Yes my Lord/sir” both younger wizards agreed.

*******************


End file.
